An itch that only Malfoy can scratch!
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: Hermione fell asleep in the library only to wake hours earlier, as she hurries to get back to her dorm before teacher her catches her, who does she run into? Malfoy, that's who! And after that interesting encounter Hermione has a new itch, an itch thaI only one person can scratch, that person happens to be the one person she hates with a fiery passion, MALFOY! Warning: SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**summary:**** Hermione fell asleep in the library only to wake hours earlier, as she hurries to get back to her dorm before teacher her catches her, who does she run into? Malfoy, that's who! And after that interesting encounter Hermione has a new itch, an itch thaI only one person can scratch, that person happens to be the one person she hates with a fiery passion, MALFOY! **

**SMUT: DRAMIONE! **

**This is my first HP fanfic, let alone my first Dramione, so please, don't judge to harshly! **

**Chapter 1- An itch.**

Hermione tossed and turned in bed, her skin was on fire and her mind was replaying one event and one event only.

**_*3HOURS EARLIER_**_*_

Hermione groaned to herself as she gathered up her books that she had dropped at the bottom of the stairs, it was ten o'clock; she was tired, frustrated, and was a little scared that she'd be caught out of bed at this hour. She was studying in the library and fell asleep on a pile of books only to wake up 4 hours later and to find that everyone was already in bed. She quickly gathered her books and started racing up the steps only to run into what felt like a brick wall, dropping her books once again. She soon realised that it wasn't a wall she ran into but a man; immediately assuming it's a teacher she quickly bent down and gathered up her books, repeating apologies after apologies, "I'm so sorry, I was heading to bed right away, I fell asleep studying, please don't call headmaster, I'm leaving right now-"

"Granger! Shut-Up!"

Her head immediately snapped up to find a very frustrated Malfoy, his shirt was untucked, his tie was undone, his top pant's button was undone, his eyes were slightly red along with hair sticking up with sweat.

Her panic quickly left and she rolled her eyes, "Oh, it's _you_"

She picked the last of her books up and shoved past him, continuing back up the steps.

As she reached the top of the stairs she yelped in surprise as a strong hand gripped her arm and spun her around, pushing her against the cold stone wall, knocking her books to the ground abruptly crushing their lips against hers. Hermione's eyes were wide with shock as hard, warm, tasty lips collided with hers that's when she noticed the pale, angular face and the platinum blonde hair, '_Malfoy? ... MALFOY!'_ She shoved him off with all her might, raising her hand and giving him a hard slap across the face. He didn't even flinch when she hit him, only stood there with that signature smirk across his face. Hermione and Draco stood there, both slightly catching their breath as she stared at him with anger and he stared at her with cockiness but then… her anger, his cockiness, they both somehow turned to… no, it couldn't be… _lust?_ With in mere moments of their feelings changing Hermione was up against the wall once more, her legs wrapped around Draco's waist, her robe on the floor, now only wearing her school skirt and blouse, Draco's shirt was also on the floor and his hands were starting on Hermione's blouse. Their tongues danced like fire and ice, both equally fighting for dominance. Hermione clawed at his back as he yanked her blouse off, busting some of the buttons as he does. He bit her bottom lip and growled seductively causing a pleasurable moan to escape Hermione's throat. He smirked lightly, her bottom lip still caught between his teeth. He kissed her once more and then started attacking her neck. Hermione bit her bottom lip, arched her back wanting more, clawed at his back and moaned as her found her pulse, sucking, nibbling it and teasing it to his will as on hand gripped her thigh and the other rubbed and teased her aroused breast through her purple bra. She slightly smirked when he first noticed how big they were, yeah, she was a C-cup on the brink of a D-cup, but her robes covered it so no one really noticed. She could feel his want for her growing as their hips involuntary rocked back and forth; she could also feel how damp she was getting. He kept attacking her neck until she moaned his name, "Draco." With that he placed her down abruptly and picked up his shirt. She watched him as he slid his shirt back on, clearly she was pissed and all he did was smirk. She just stood there with a 'What The Fuck!' look on her face. As did up his last button he pulled her into another hot kiss, but it was quick, too quick for Hermione's liking.

He winked at her, "Thanks Granger." And then strutted back down the steps.

Hermione stood there, her mind blank and then reality snapped back to her, '_Malfoy! DRACO FUCKING MALFOY! I can't believe I just did that! I JUST MADE OUT – that was much more that make-out! – WITH DRACO FUCKING MALFOY!' _She soon realised that her shirt was ripped and was exposing her bra and torso. She quickly picked up her robe and put it on, along with picking up her books. She scurried back to the Gryffindor dorms, muttering the password to a very tired painting and silently making her way to her room. She hid her ripped blouse after quickly getting chaged. She usually wore a pair of plain track pants and a plain long sleeved shirt but the last few nights had been quite hot so she ended up wearing just underwear and a plain white singlet; she would put on pants before she got up in the morning. She laid down in bed and groaned in disgust at herself at what she had just done. _'AHH!'_

**_*NOW_**_*_

Hermione abruptly opened her eyes, her sheets tangled between her legs, sweat laced her skin, she groaned in annoyance, '_That stupid Ferret! He just had to get under my skin! SEVEN YEARS! SEVEN GO DAMN YEARS I NEVER LET HIM GET TO ME AND NOW I'VE GOT AN ITCH! AN ITCH THAT ONLY MALFOY CAN SCRATCH!' _ She yanked the sheets off and stood up and stormed out of the dorm. She stormed down to the dungeon and realised that she couldn't just burst into the Slytherin Chambers – people would know, people would TALK! She ran back up the steps to, back to her dorm – to her surprise she wasn't tired from going up and down the stairs it was only making her more frustrated. She went to her books and ripped out an empty page, quickly scribbling a simple, demanding note on it.

**Meet me in the Head Students' dorm. NOW!**

Ever since her and Draco were announced as Head Girl and Boy they made a clean, fair decision that neither would use the dorm because of them not being able to stand each other but now… now they had a _reason_ to use it.

She cast a quick spell on the note to go to Draco and ONLY Draco.

She sent it to him as she made her way to the Head-Dorms.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to walk through the door. She made a clear path from the door to the bedroom, pillows already placed on the ground so that they wouldn't bother them, the blankets already pulled back to the end of the bed. She stood there now, in her singlet and purple boy-cuts, waiting impatiently for the blonde ferret to turn up and finally give her release. The door swung open and in came a frustrated Draco.

"Who the hell called me here at this hour-"

He was immediately cut off by Hermione's tongue down his throat. She pulled back gasping for breath.

"Listen up Malfoy! You left me standing there, in the hall, after a heated make-out that was DEFFINATELY leading to something more, MUCH more! YOU'RE A TEASE! A DOWN RIGHT TEASE! But right now, now you're not going to tease you're going to satisfy! NOW TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND SATISFY ME!"

**_Did you like it? Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**here it is, chapter 2 - hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2 - The itch gets scratched.**

Draco stood there in shock for a moment, "I SAID TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!"

He smirked and started undoing his shirt, Hermione was frustrated at how slow he was going and decided to rip it off him. She yanked it down his arms and threw it on the ground, quickly pulling him into another heated kiss. Her hands curling into his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He gripped the edge of her singlet and yanked it over her head, only breaking the kiss for a moment, their tongues fighting for power once again. She slightly yelped against their kiss as he gripped her thighs and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, their hips involuntarily thrusting together.

She sensed that he was about to place her down on the couch but she broke away from the kiss, only to gasp, "Bedroom." And gesture towards the stairs and open door. He nodded once and pulled her back into another heated kiss. He quickly but smoothly made his way up the stairs, she heard him kick the door close just before he chucked her down on the bed. She looked up at his bare chest and bit her bottom lip only to find that he was doing the same thing as he stared down at her own bare chest.

He pulled out his wand from his back pocket and simply asked, "Contraception spell?"

"Already did it." She replied, eagerness in her voice as she gripped the edge of his pants and yanked them down, his arousal finally being released. She licked her lips and ran her hands up his chest, pulling him down into another forceful kiss. With one hand she reached down and slipped out of her underwear. Draco trailed hot kiss down her neck and chest, sucking and slightly nibbling on her hard nipples, getting the response he wanted, a small gasp and many moans that followed. He ran his hand down her side as he sucked and teased her pulse, her fingers tightened and she gasped and moaned even louder as he slid his hand inside her folds, finding and teasing her bud to his will. Oh God! She never thought someone's hands could make her feel this… this… GOOD!

After only a few moments of teasing, "Oh GOD! I need you! I need you NOW!"

He grinned and clashed their lips together once again, he slightly lifted her thigh and positioned himself, but broke from the kiss and hesitated for a moment,

"What?" Hermione asked as she saw the cautious look on his face.

"Are you a virgin?"

Hermione bit her lip to hold back her laugh, "No!"

"Really? Who?"

She rolled her eyes but knew the quicker she told him the quicker they could continue, "4th year, Victor Krum."

"Impressive."

"Not really, he was actually quite small and only lasted a minute, now hurry up!"

With that he pounded into her, they both gasped and locked lips once again. Draco thrusted into her, deeper and deeper each time but not faster. She bit his bottom lip and groaned, "Faster!" He grinned and picked up his pace, slamming into her harder, deeper and faster each time. He hit her spot over and over again, by the second time he hit it she was screaming with pleasure.

"OH GOD! HARDER! YES! FASTER! OH GOD!" He was also moaning, on the verge of screaming, she was amazing, she felt better than any of the others, so warm and OH GOD!

He could feel it rising but held it back, she could also feel it rising, her stomach twisting into a knot, her muscles tightened, thighs quivered, nails dug into his back, her back arched, she screamed in ecstasy as her hot juices covered his length. Her release pushed Draco over the edge; he hushed her name as his hot seed burst into her sweet core. Nothing had ever felt this amazing before. He collapsed, panting on her chest. They lay there for a minute or two, both catching their breath, Draco placing soft kisses on Hermione's neck. After a few more moments of recovery he slowly pulled out of her, rolling over to lie next to her. They looked over at each other for a minute, both had small smiles of bliss on their face but then Hermione sat up, "Thanks Ferret."

Draco leaned up on his elbows, a quizzical look on his face as he watched her slip her underwear and singlet back on, "Where are you going?"

"To my dorm." She answered bluntly.

"But… I thought, you different from other girls."

She turned around with a curious look on her face, "How so?"

"Most girls want to lie in bed and well…"

"Cuddle?" Hermione had to hold back her laughter, "Sorry to disappoint but I'm not exactly proud of myself for what just happened, not that it wasn't great but I don't feel like staying here to 'cuddle' with you, especially you."

Malfoy was slightly hurt from her comment but let it go. Hermione started pulling on Draco's pants and that's when he pulled his attention back to reality, "Why are you wearing my pants?"

"Because I didn't have any when I came here and now the sun is just coming up, people are likely to see so sorry if I don't want to prance around in my underwear in front of other students."

"But what am I gonna do?"

She shrugged, "Not my problem." With that she walked out of the room but stopped just before she shut the door behind her, "Oh and Draco,"

"Yeah?"

"Breathe a word of this to anyone and I will make you wish you were never born." She slammed the door behind her and headed out.

Draco sat there for a second, just staring at the door, '_what just happened? Did I just… I SLEPT WITH THAT MUDBLOOD! DISGUTING! But then again she did get things going again,' _he looked down in slight shame, more because he liked it than the fact that he slept with her,_ 'Now, how the hell am I going to get out of without my pants?!'_

Hermione dawdled up the stairs; her body was pleasantly numb from her recent activities. She mumbled the password and made her way upstairs to find that none of the girls had woken up yet. She quickly stripped out of Draco's pants and into her own, hiding his in the bottom of her trunk. She flopped down on the bed in hopes she might get an hour or two of sleep before she has to REALLY get up and get ready but her whole body was buzzing, she could still taste him on her lips, her lower body humming from the after math and her mind was just lost in ecstasy. '_I could get used to this!'_

**_Did you like it? Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Draco's got an itch. **

Draco strutted through the dinning hall, his signature smirk plastered on his face. He had his grove back and he's been waiting all day to take it for a test run. He plopped down next to Pansy Parkinson, draping his arm over her shoulders, leaning in and whispering seductively in her ear, "You remember last night."

She groaned, "Unfortunately."

He smirked, "Well I'm ready to make it up to you." He lightly bit her bottom earlobe and then stood up, strutting back out of the hall. Only after mere moments could he hear her rushing after him.

"So much for making it up to me!" Pansy yelled as she buttoned up her shirt.

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down in shame, tears threatening but he'd never let her see that. "I thought you got better! You're pathetic! I don't need to bother with a child like you any more when I can have any man I want! I can get a guy who can ACTUALY GET IT UP!"

"GET OUT!" The shame-filled boy snapped.

"I WAS JUST LEAVING!" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Why was this happening to him? WHY HIM? Is this some sort of sick, twisted version of karma? He closed his eyes and pictured every girl he'd slept with in the past 3 years… Nope, nothing and then a frizzy haired, chocolate eyed girl popped into his mind and then… '_WOW! Seriously, that's what gets you going?'_ He asked himself as he felt his growing buldge. He sighed in annoyance, '_Any other girl! Please, any other girl!'_ He pushed the image of _her_ down and proceeded going through the list, nope, it dropped back down. _'Ok, fine, if that's what it takes…'_

He heard the golden trio laughing down the hallway as the walked up to the painting as he hid behind a corner. He quickly overheard, "Seriously, how can Hermione study at this hour and still be fresh in the morning."

"Girls works in mysterious ways Ron, just let her do what she does."

With that Draco darted down the hall, down the stairs, bursting into the library. His eyes scanned the room, a few students here and there, and one couple actually making-out in the corner but no Hermione. He started rushing down the centre, his eyes scanning the aisles as he passed them and then finally. He found her, her head resting on an open book, one hand resting under her head, the other draped loosely across the table, her frizzy hair was spread out, a few loose strands hanging in her face, her eyes shut in a peaceful sleep - '_REALLY!? She's asleep! You're turned on by her sleeping!'_ He didn't want to wake her but…

"Granger, get up." He slightly shook her shoulder.

She groaned and mumbled in her sleep, "But I don't wanna go to school mum, the kids think I'm weird."

Draco had to hold back his laugh, "I don't care, get up."

She mumbled again, almost a whimper, "But they pick on me, they pull my hair, please, make them stop, stop."

He soon realised that she wasn't talking about Hogwarts; she must have been talking about when she went to muggle school. She turned her head again so she was facing him; her hair had been tossed off her face, her eyes still closed and her lips slightly parted. He couldn't help it. He got onto his knees, cupping her cheek, leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers, to his surprise she instinctively leaned into it. Her eyes slowly started to open but she immediately yanked away as she realised what was happening.

"Malfoy?! What happened? Crap! What time is it?! How long was I asleep-"

She was cut off my Malfoy's lips on hers. He broke away after a minute, "Granger."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

She nodded lightly, still slightly dazed from the surprise kiss. He grabbed her hand and brought her to her feet, "Come on-"

"But my books-"

"Don't worry, we're not going far."

He dragged her around a corner and then another corner, making sure no one saw them as they passed. The came to the end of one of the aisles, the Restricted Section.

"Draco, no! We cant!" Hermione whispered as he pulled out his wand.

"Deal with it Granger!" Hermione went to yank away from him but he pulled her close, gripping her hips, clashing their lips together. Hermione melted at the touch, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking fro entrance but she pulled back panting, "Open it! Open it now!"

He smirked and with a flick of his wrist the gate was unlocked and he was being shoved up against one of the shelves, causing a few books to fall.

Their tongues danced a heated tango as she pulled his shirt off and her own as well. She ran her tongue down his jaw and started nibbling and sucking on his pulse. '_Oh God! That tongue_!' His mind immediately started thinking of other ways she could use her _talented_ tongue on him. His eyes slightly fluttered at the idea and he got even harder, he was sure she could fell it by now, considering she was rubbing against him so much. She ran her hand down his pale yet toned stomach, she ran her finger up his zipper as she looked at him with seductive eyes and bit her bottom lip. His want for her was completely obvious. She grinned wickedly as she got down on her knees, never breaking eye contact as she slowly unzipped his pants. She hooked her fingers in the belt loops and slowly pulled them down along with his black boxers; releasing his want form it's containment. She never broke eye contact once as she licked her lips. She gripped his arousal in her hand, slowly pumping it up and down. Her hungry chocolate eyes staring up into lustful silver ones as she ran her tongue from his base to his tip, her mouth tingled at the taste. Draco was the one who broke the eye contact as he threw his head back, gripping the edge of the book-case and moaning as her warm mouth wrapped around him, her tongue swirling around his tip as she does. His eyes closed in pleasure as she started moving up and down him, taking more and more of him each time but at a slow pace. She pulled all the way out, her tongue teasing and swirling around his tip and then in one quick motion she took him all, never gagging once. She started to move faster now, taking him all each time. His hands locked to the benches, his head pushed against the book-case, his mouth paused in a perfect O. This was amazing, she was amazing until…

He could feel it rising inside, "Oh God! I think I'm-"

But before he could finish she popped out of him, refusing him release. She stood up and quickly buttoned up her blouse. He stood there, looking at her in shock. She smirked and pulled him in for one quick passionate kiss, "See ya Ferret." With that she left.

Draco stood there for a moment, stunned at what just happened but then, after moments of frozenness, her quickly pulled his pants up, put on his shirt and darted after her. He looked everywhere around the library for her but she was nowhere to be found her then had an idea; he darted out of the library and down the hall.

He quickly mumbled the password and raced into the Head-Dorms.

"Granger!" He called out, his voice rough with annoyance. No answer. "GRANGER!" He called out again as he stormed up the stairs, as he swung the door open, "GRANG-"

"Finally! Took you long enough!" His mouth fell open as he saw a naked Hermione lying on the bed, she was lying on her side, hand on hip and her other hand supporting her head, "Are you just going to stand there all day like some thick headed baboon or are you-"

"Why the hell would you leave me like that?! In that state of…"

"It's not fun is it? Being left, abandoned, after a teasing like that, no fun at all." She said with a smirk.

"So, what? That was some sort of twisted revenge thing to get back at me about the other night?! I thought we already settled that!"

"We did! I just wanted to have some fun! NOW SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!"

**did you like it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry this has taken a while, i've actually written up to chapter 15 but i havent had internet until now. So here it is, chapter 4. **

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 - the deal.**

He pounded into her faster, harder and deeper, hitting that spot each time causing her to scream in ecstasy. She couldn't hold it back any more, she clawed at his back as her muscles clenched and thighs quivered as she screamed his name and released her steamy juices across his heat. She pushed him over the edge with one more hard, deep thrust an gasped as his hot seed exploded into her juicy core. They lay there for a moment, just looking at each other as they caught their breath until Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly, this snapped Malfoy out of his confusing thoughts. He pulled out of her and stood up, shrugging on his pants, Hermione sat up aswell but this time she felt something... Something different.  
"Draco?" she asked cautiously as he zipped up her skirt.  
"what?" he didn't sound that enthused to talk to her at that moment but she persisted.  
"we've been doing this for three weeks now and I was thinking-"  
"let me stop you right there. I'm not interested in you in 'that' way, I'm not going to take you on dates and hold your hand and ask you to be my 'girlfriend.' We still hate each other, enemies, remember?"  
"That's not what I was going to say! Stop jumping to bloody conclusions! I was going to say to make it easier why don't we just move into the Head-Dorms, we're meant to be here anyway, so wouldn't it be easier instead of having to sneak in and out every night?"  
Draco stood there for a moment, they were both just looking at each other for a moment, Draco had half his shirt buttons up, his pants on along with one shoe, Hermione was standing there in nothing but her skirt and pink bra, they both ha sex hair.

_'God sex hair looks good on him!' _

_'God sex hair looks hot on her!'_

Draco shrugged, "Seems reasonable. But how will we explain it to the others?"  
"easy. Just tell them that McGonagall wants us to, she wants the school'a head students to get along and she thinks that it would help if we lived together."  
"Good thinking. We'll move in tomorrow but we're only doing this because it would be more efficient to do ... This?"  
"Exactly." she slipped on her shirt as he finished doing up his. They both walked out of the room and then stopped out of the dorm's exit, "you go first, I'll stay back and do some study before I leave." Hermione suggested as she sat down on the couch and picked up one of her books.  
Draco hesitated for a moment and then left, making his way back to the dungeons. The whole time he ran through the different scenarios and things that could go bad with this 'moving in thing' but even though he REALLY tried to find something bad... he couldn't ?

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5 – moving in. **

"You sure you want to do this 'mione? I'm sure we could convince McGonagall to let you stay in the Gryffindor Dorms." Ron pestered as he sat on the end of Hermione's new bed. Harry and Ron were 'helping her move in' when in reality she just got a house elf to move her gear in, they were just sitting around trying to convince her out of it.

"I'll be fine Ron. I can handle myself and I'm not going to let that Ferret get to me, trust me, this is for the best… well best for the school. If other students see that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can tolerate each other it may make some re-think their attitude towards other houses."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. But we're here when you need us." Harry said as he stood up from the bed, "Come on Ron, we have detention because of the _incident_ in potions."

"Crap! See ya 'mione."

"Ok, bye." Hermione said goodbye and plopped down in her nice, new, soft bed as she picked up a book and started reading. About half an hour into reading Hermione heard Draco and Blaise in the next room, the walls were extremely thin in this dorm.

"I can't believe she's making you share a dorm with that _mudblood_! It's disgusting!"

Hermione flinched as she heard the word that had taunted her since she came to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, it's ridiculous! But trust me, I will be keeping as much distance between her and myself as possible!"

"That might be a bit difficult considering you two have to share a bathroom."

"…Yeah."

Hermione smirked; she knew that tone that was the tone Draco got when he was thinking about something dirty.

"Dude, you ok?"

"Umm, yeah, fine. Look I've got some study to do so if you don't mind-"

"Fine, I can take a hint, I'm leaving."

Just before she heard the door close she heard Blaise call out, "GOOD LUCK WITH THE MUGGLE BORN!"

She flinched again but turned her attention back to her book.

Within mere moments of Blaise's departure Draco was pushing the book out of Hermione's hands and crawling on top of her as he trailed hot kisses up her neck. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, "I cant."

He groaned but kept kissing her, "Why. Not?"

She slightly smirked at his annoyance, "Because I have to study, I have a test tomorrow in potions, if I recall correctly, we're in the same class so technically you have a test tomorrow also."

He groaned and lifted his head so that they were looking at each other, "So. You could _not_ study for the rest of the year and you'd still be top student. So why cant you just _not_ study for half an hour and let me have-" He placed a small but passionate kiss on her lips, he pulled back with a smirk on his face, "that."

She thought for a moment, "No. I cant. I don't feel right if I'm not prepared."

"If we don't have sex now, we're gonna have sex later so it's your choice but if we have sex later I will make sure it's so good you will forget everything you would have just studied."

"That's mean, making me choose between my studies and mind-blowing sex!"

He smirked and kissed her again, this time she kissed him back, sliding her tongue into his mouth and locking it with his. He took this as the answer. He slid his hand under her shirt, quickly lifting it over her head and discarding it to the floor; his hands teased her soft bra-covered breasts as his tongue finally won the dominance challenge. Her hands ran down his back and tugged at his shirt, quickly breaking from the kiss to pull it off. Draco thought he had gotten the upper hand but soon realised that he shouldn't have let his guard down so easily as she gripped his shoulders and flipped him over, straddling his hips. She bit his bottom lip and sat up, still slightly grinding against him as she grinned wickedly and pulled her bra off. Draco bit his bottom lip and ran his hands up her sides, finding and fondling her breasts. Hermione tipped her head back and moaned at his touch, wanting more, she quickly moved her hands to his pants and started taking them off. As she discarded his pants and underwear she quickly got rid of her own, crawling back up him to kiss him passionately once again. Draco gripped Hermione's hips and positioned himself, within mere moments Hermione was riding him, two hands on his chest to steady herself, moans escaping her lips as her tilted back and she bit her bottom lip. Draco had his hands on her hips to keep her balanced, his head also slightly tilted back and moans and groans also escaping his lips.

"Faster! Harder!" She demanded as she slammed down, quickening her pace.

Draco smirked slightly and gripped her hips tighter, meeting her powerful thrusts with his causing her moans to turn into screams. Hermione could feel it rising and so could Draco. She screamed his name; he hushed hers as the both fell off the edge into the sea of ecstasy. Hermione collapsed onto his chest, both of them panting, hearts racing, sweat laced their skin as she placed a soft kiss on his chest before slowly rolling off him and onto the bed next to him. They both stared at the ceiling for a moment; still catching their breath as their heart rates slowly went back to normal. Draco slowly turned his gaze over to Hermione, the evening sun that seeped into the window made her skin and hair look as if it was glowing, her perfect cheek bones, tanned skin, straight, white teeth and those lips… those soft, pink, luscious lips. He didn't realise what he was doing but he did know that he wanted to do it. He leaned over and cupped her cheek, turning her gaze towards his.

"Draco?" She almost whispered as he tilted his head forward, their noses now touching and then… his lips met hers, soft and tender, not like any other time they kissed. This wasn't heated; lustful, passionate and driven by sex this was calming, sweet, tender, nice and full of… something? She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, gently pulling him closer, her hand now trailing up and her fingers curling in his hair as he continued to kiss her softly.

Neither knew what was happening but they knew it felt right, that was until Hermione snapped back to reality, '_What? No! Stop! This is… JUST STOP!'_ She abruptly pulled away from him, sitting up and slipping on her shirt. Draco just sat there for a second, confused at what had just happened until he was snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice, "Malfoy. Please get out, I have studying to do."

He hesitated for a moment before getting up and shrugging on his clothes.

Just before he closed the door, "and please don't bother me for the rest of the night." He felt something clench in his chest but ignored it as he shut the door and made his way across the hall to his own room.

He slumped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought about what just happened, why it happened and why he enjoyed it so much. '_What the hell is wrong with me?" _

Hermione sat on her bed, flicking through her books but her mind kept bouncing back to earlier, when Draco kissed her, she felt tears sting her eyes but pushed them away to continue studying but unfortunately her mind would let her push it away that easily. All night she couldn't stop think about _it_, about _him._

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6 – Fine.**

The next few weeks Hermione and Draco continued as they had been, insulting, ignoring, hating each other all day and then screwing and fucking each other all night – and sometimes in the morning… and in between classes. It wasn't awkward; it was easy, simple; that was until this morning.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place, reading one of her favourite books, _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_, Draco had walked in and plopped down in the beanbag.

"What sort of book is that?" He asked with a quizzical look as he read the title.

She smiled softly, "A muggle book, my mother used to read it to me when I was little… I seem to be missing her a lot lately so I decided to read it."

Draco was smiling warmly at her, "You're beautiful." He muttered.

She immediately sat up, "What?!"

Draco stood up awkwardly and cleared his throat, "What? Umm, nothing, I have to… check out a book in the library, bye!"

Before Hermione could say anything else he was gone. _'He just said that to mess with me. I'm sure he did, I don't need him saying things like that. Not him! Not Malfoy!' _ She turned her attention back to her book in attempt to distract herself, to her luck her distraction worked.

The rest of that day Hermione avoided Draco at all cost and Draco avoided Hermione as well, neither wanting to confront the awkwardness that had erupted this morning.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table after dinner, the hall was mainly abandoned except for the few stray students here and there; her fingers were twiddling anxiously as she knew that she'd have to go back to her dorm at some point but she REALLY didn't want to. So she'd decide to stay out until the last possible moment or at least until Malfoy went to sleep.

She dragged her feet down the corridor, hesitating before she mumbled the password and stepped inside. As soon as the door closed she heard it,

"Oh Draco! Oh Yes!" Hermione knew exactly what those sounds were and quickly covered her ears, darting up into her room and putting a sound proof- in and out- charm on it.

'_He's sleeping with someone else! I CANT BELIEVE THAT…. THAT… AHH! I'm his fuck buddy! ME! Not some whore that he found wondering the corridors- he did find you wondering the corridor if I recall correctly – SHUT UP!' _

She rolled over, mushing her face in her pillow and screamed, "FUCK YOU MALFOY!"

Her head popped up, broken out of her thoughts as she heard the girl scream, not in ecstasy but in anger, "Fuck you! I can't believe you said her name! HER NAME! Stay away form me you disgusting swine!"

"It doesn't mean anything – I think you mistook what I said, I was moaning not saying her name-"

"YOU WERE MOANING HER NAME! DON'T TALK TO ME UNTIL YOU DEAL WITH YOUR FUCKED UP ISSUES!"

Hermione then heard the door slam. She sat in her bed, slightly smirking, staring at the door, waiting to hear more but then… Draco stormed into her room, slamming the door shut; he was in nothing but his signature black boxers. His hair ruffled, his eyes alert, his nostrils flaring and his face red; he was clearly angry but all Hermione could do was smirk, "Is something wrong?" She asked pleasantly.

"YOU! YOU AND YOUR BODY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH AND I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!"

Hermione was now pissed, "Well maybe I should just leave then, go back to our arrangement of NO DORMS – NO SEX – COMPLETE ENEMIES!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They were now standing extremely close; they could feel each other's breath.

"Fine!"

They continued to glare at each other but then… Hermione was slammed against the wall, their lips clashing, tongues fighting for dominance, all clothes discarded, hands roaming each others' chests. She slightly gasped as he attacked her neck, "F-Fine"

He growled and slightly bit her neck, "Fine!"

She lifted his head and clashed their lips once again. Draco roughly gripped her hips and thighs, yanking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He slightly lifted her hips and let her slam down on him, both slightly gasping, quickly turning in to moaning. He pounded into her, harder, faster and deeper each time. Hermione's head was pushed against the wall, she was screaming in ecstasy. Draco groaned and moaned in pleasure as he continued pounding into her and sucked and nibbled her neck. He pulled back with a loud smack, slightly grinning at his work before he started attacking her neck once again. Hermione's nails dug into his back as she felt her release rising. She screamed as her muscles tightened, thighs quivered and her juices exploded, "FINE!"

Draco was pushed over the edge, his hot juices exploding into her steaming core, "FINE!"

He quickly pulled out of her, practically dropping her onto her shaky legs. He gave her one last, hot, passionate kiss before storming out, slamming the door closed and screaming, "FINE!"

Hermione leaned against the wall panting, staring at the door in slight confusion. She numbly picked up Draco's boxers from the floor, slipping them on and slightly stumbling over to her bed and collapsing on it. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before she felt her eyelids start to slowly droop. Before she could regain her thoughts she fell into a dreamless sleep, her body numb and tingling with pleasure as she drifted off.

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- the Shower.**

Hermione squealed and quickly wrapped the shower curtain around her, "GET OUT!"

Draco just stood there, looking at her; she wasn't covering herself well, "Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked and ever time one of us goes for a shower before the other we complain that there isn't any hot water so why don't we just…" he took a step forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, staring down at her with lustful eyes, "share the hot water."

She hesitated for a minute, her body was saying yes but her mind was screaming NO, "n-n-no, no! NO! We can barely control ourselves when we're alone and the only time I seem to truly get to myself is when I have a shower… A shower, ALONE!"

He groaned but persisted, placing soft kisses on her neck, she was slightly dazed and accidently dropped the shower curtain, her hands gripping his shoulders, "n… n-n-no, s-s-stop, d-draco, mmm, please, s-stop." He smirked, as he felt her start to let her guard down and then he did what he knew would finally break her; he lightly bit her shoulder and groaned. She lost all ambitions and wrapped her arms around his neck, clashing their lips together, and moaning. Her hands roamed down his chest and pushed down his briefs, he quickly stepped out of them as he reached over and turned the shower on. He gripped her thighs, lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, never breaking from their heated kiss. He stepped into the shower, receiving a slight gasp from the frizzy haired beauty as the water hit their steaming bodies; he pushed her against the tiled wall, finally winning the fight for dominance. She pulled him closer – if that was even possible – She wanted him, she wanted him NOW. She could feel him pressing against her and quickly angled herself, pushing down on him and moaning at the immense pleasure. Draco also groaned against their kiss sending sensual shivers through her body. She started thrusting against him, he could see her slight struggle and quickly met her thrusts with his own hard, powerful, deep thrusts causing her to claw at his back, leaving even more scratch marks on his back.

"Draco! Oh YES! YES!"

"Granger, Jesus! Fuck! Yes!"

They had broken from the kiss; Hermione's head tilted back, eyes rolled back in ecstasy, Draco had his head buried in the nook of her neck, groaning in pleasure and slightly biting and sucking her neck. They both were in ecstasy; they were always in ecstasy when they were like this. Steam filled the room from the heated water that covered their bodies but part of it was just from their contact. Hermione could feel it rising and so could Draco;

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed.

"Granger!" He groaned as the both released their hot juices at once. They looked at each other, panting, small smug smiles on their face but then Hermione quickly climbed off him, shoving him slightly, "Out."

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"Get out! I NEED my shower time and don't even dare trying to pull that again or I will be forced to put a locking spell on the door."

He slightly pouted and stepped close, gripping her hips, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She melted for a moment, tenderly wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close. This kiss was soft and tender just like… just like the kiss that happened the other day in the bedroom. '_SHIT!'_ She yanked away and slapped him. He clutched slightly at his cheek, looking at her with a very confused and … '_is that hurt? Draco Malfoy, hurt?_'

"What the fuck Granger!"

"Malfoy, GET OUT!"

"Fine! I was just leaving!" He snapped as he wrapped the towel around his waist and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

She mentally screamed and tried to breath as she let the slowly cooling water run over her. '_Why The Hell Does He Do That!?'_

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- a confusing, slightly sweet and partly frustrating day.**

Hermione walked downstairs in her school uniform, it was summer and she didn't see the need to drag those robes around so she just wore her basic uniform. Draco was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands mumbling something to himself. She eyed him curiously and then overheard a few things he was saying, "Stupid! Why did you do that! You know she doesn't like you!"

She became slightly alert to the situation and decided to make her presence known, "Malfoy." She said coldly as she walked past, towards the door.

"Hermione!" He quickly jolted up. Hermione stood still in shock, he never calls her that, the only time he says that is when he's… well, you know, never like this, outside the bedroom.

She snapped, this wasn't the arrangement! "WHAT?!"

He looked down instantly, almost shyly, "umm… never mind, I'm just, I'm sorry about this morning… that's all."

Hermione took a deep breathe, steadying her slight nerves, "It's fine… just don't let it happen again!" With that she stormed out.

'_Ok, harsh, yes! But it had to be done!'_ She kept telling herself that as she stormed down the corridor, making her way into the great hall and plopping down next to Ginny. Furiously taking a large bit out of piece of unbuttered toast.

Ron, Harry and Ginny all stared at her anxiously until Ron spoke up, "umm, Hermione… everything ok?"

She snapped again, "Ok? OKAY?! No I'm not ok! That bloody Ferret and the way-" She quickly shut herself up as she realised that she was about to scream to the world that her and Draco were having sex! She looked around, only just realising that she was now standing and that the whole hall had stopped and looked at her. She quickly turned around and started rushing to the door, stopping mid-step as she saw _him_ standing there, at the door way, something… something unreadable across his face but what she did see was that smug smirk, the Slytherin Prince's signature smirk! GOD SHE HATED IT! SHE HATED THAT IT HAD THIS AFFECT ON HER! SHE HATED IT! She continued storming down the hall, abruptly shoving past him making sure that he stumbled slightly when she did. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut, putting a locking a spell on it, a REALLY strong locking spell. She collapsed on her bed, screaming into the pillow but that soon turned to tears as she let it all sink in. After what felt like hours of meaningless – what she thought were meaningless tears she drifted off to sleep, a painful, _memory_ filled sleep.

_"No… please, don't… Victor stop… Why… Why me…"_

"Hermione, wake up, wake up." She woke to find a Malfoy leaning over her, slightly shaking her.

Her eyes were alert and brimmed with tears, her heart racing, sweat lacing her skin. "What happened?!" She said sitting up.

"You ran out of the hall, I figured you just wanted some time to yourself and told all your teachers that you weren't feeling when you didn't show-"

"I missed my classes!?"

"Yes – I came back after dinner and heard you crying, when I came in you were asleep, you talked in your sleep, it sounded… bad…"

She slightly crossed her arms and dipped her head, trying to force the tears away.

"Hermione, what happened with Victor?"

"What?!" Her head snapped up but she tried to hide her anxiety as much as she could, "I don't know what you're talking about? You must have miss heard me, it was stupid nightmare… Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"umm… probably, nine-ish."

"I'VE BEEN ASPLEEP ALL DAY?!"

He slightly chuckled, "Yeah… Well, goodnight Granger… I hope your sleep is a peaceful one."

He said standing up from the bed but he was quickly pulled down and embarrassed into a soft kiss. Their lips pressed together like two feathers gently dancing across an empty room, it was salty from Hermione's tears but neither of them cared, this felt right and nothing could ruin it except the fact that it was over to soon. Hermione kept her eyes closed as she whispered in a slightly shaky voice, "Thank you."

With out another word she laid down in bed, curling up in her sheets. Draco stood up slightly dazed as he slowly made his way out of her room just before he closed the door he heard her soft voice, "Good night Malfoy."

He smiled to himself and whispered back, "Good night Granger."

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Mirror Mirror on the Wall**

Hermione woke with tear stained cheeks and red eyes, he had cried in her sleep again and she knew why… and she hated it. She rolled out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom, dragging her feet as she goes.

…

After her shower she got dressed and slumped downstairs to find Draco sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. He was staring at the fire, lost in thought or so Hermione thought, that was until he greeted her with a warm smile as soon as she walked in the room, "Good morning Granger. Sleep Well?"

She stared in slight confusion for a moment, "umm… sure."

He eyed her, "You're lying but I can see you're not up to talk about it so I won't push." He then went back to staring at the fire. Hermione just watched him for a moment, lost in her own confusing thoughts, "Malfoy?"

"Yes." He never took his gaze off the dancing flames in front of him.

"Why are you… being like this? All… civil?"

He slightly chuckled, "I thought it's the least I could do when practically every day you give me mind blowing sex and you dint see the need for a relationship so I might as well be… _civil_."

"But… those kisses?" She asked hesitantly.  
Draco tensed slightly, his eyes slightly wider but he tried to look calm, "umm, yes. I thought I might as well give you something… _nice_, every now and then."

Hermione was silent for a moment, processing what she had just been told. She quickly regained her posture, "Well, I would prefer if you didn't. So please… don't."

Draco was slightly hurt but masked it, "Fine. If that's what you want."

"It is. Now I believe I have breakfast to attend. Good bye, I will see you in potions." With that she stalked out of the room, leaving a slightly disappointed Draco behind.

…

Hermione sat in potions, twiddling her quill between her fingers, she knew all this, and it was a revision lesson. She subconsciously kept looking over at the empty seat, Draco's seat. He had missed breakfast and all his other classes and Hermione was slightly worried. '_Did I do something?'_ She kept replaying this morning over and over again, wondering if she said something that may have upset him. Why was she even thinking about this? The bell rang and the professor dismissed them. She quickly gathered her books and rushed out of class.

She darted into the dorms and looked around, he wasn't there. She walked upstairs and placed her books down on her desk. _'Maybe I should have shower and think?'_ She grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom. A small gasp left Hermione's lips as she saw a distraught Malfoy sitting on the ground, head on knees, his hands shaking –'_Oh God!'_ Hermione darted to his side, "What happened?!" She gasped as she gently took his shaking, hands in hers, they were covered in blood and a few pieces of glass were sticking in them, that's when she realised the shattered mirror. His head was still tilted down and resting on his knees, "Draco… what happened?!"

He slowly looked up; his eyes were red, cheeks puffy and tear stained, '_he's been crying…'_ His lower lip slightly trembling, despair filled his eyes.

Her heart slightly softened, "Draco… what happened?" Her voice soft.

He opened his mouth slightly but closed it as a few more tears fell, dipping his head back in his knees. She sighed mentally, now wasn't the time to ask what happened. She pulled out her wand and started mumbling healing spells, the glass moving out of his hand and landing in the sink. After 5 minutes of healing he was all healed up. She hesitated for a moment before gently lifting his head. She looked at him with soft eyes, her hands cupping his cheeks, "Draco… what happened?"

He slightly shook his head, "I-I-I c-can't tell you… I-I'm s-sorry."

"Please…" she pleaded.

He gently nodded after a moment of thought, "O-Ok, I'll tell you." In one swift motion he gently pulled her forward, pressing their lips together ever so gently. He pulled back momentarily, looking at her as if asking for acceptance. All she did was lean forward and press their lips together once again. It was soft, tender and full of desperation and something else… something? No tongue, no pressure, no fight for dominance, it was… _perfect_. Hermione entangled her fingers in his hair as his pressed against her back, pulling her closer. A little moan escaped Hermione's throat, which was greeted with a groan from Draco. He gently and slowly laid her down on the tiled ground. As he crawled on top of her, never breaking form the kiss she gasped and tears filled her eyes. He looked down at her concerned, "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"My leg shoulder, there's glass in my shoulder!" She cried as she slightly rolled onto her side.

He quickly sat up and pulled her up with him, he quickly picked up his wand.

"Wait! It's too big of piece, you have to take it out yourself." His nerves were now kicking in, "Draco, please! It hurts!" She cried. He quickly steadied his nerves and gently turned her around so that he could pull it out easily. He cringed slightly as he saw it. His hands were shaking and his nerves were back.

"Draco! Please!" His nerves were suddenly gone and he pulled out the piece of glass. She let out a painful cry as he did which only made him cringe even more. He quickly picked up his wand and mumbled a healing spell now all that was there was a ripped and bloodstained shirt. She was still slightly crying from the pain. He wrapped his hands around her stomach from behind, pulling her back against him, kissing the top of her head and whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said turning around, wiping the tears away, "I'm fine, it was an accident." She was now facing him, still slightly wrapped in his arms. She was practically sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around him. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Draco…"

He sighed, "Yes?"

"…" she bit her lip as she tried to find the right words, "I… what… umm…"

"Let me make it easy for you, I like you Hermione, really like you. I don't know why but I just do… Do you like me?"

She thought for a minute, her mind racing, "I… I don't know…" She answered truthfully.

He looked down slightly, "Ok… but can we still," He looked up with a smug grin.

She smirked, "Yes. Definitely" She leaned forward and kissed him. She immediately felt him grow beneath her but she pulled away quickly, "But we have to clean this up." She said gesturing to the shattered pieces of glass. He sighed and nodded.

They both stood up, pulled out their wands and started cleaning up. After everything was clean they looked at each other for a moment, before Hermione grinned and started undoing her shirt. Draco just stood there and watched as she let her shirt, bra, skirt and panties drop to the floor. She winked at him and then turned around, stalking into her room, purposely swaying her hips. He bit his lip and started taking his shirt off as he followed her eagerly.

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Sick Day.**

**_*one week later*_**

"Harder! Harder!" Hermione screamed as he pounded into her, hitting her spot each time. He was moaning her name at the immense pleasure. He growled and bit her neck lightly this pushed her over the edge, her back arched, her muscles tightened, thighs quivered and she screamed his name as her steamy juices exploded over his length. Draco road her out, causing her to not only release one, not twice but three times! He couldn't handle it anymore his clashed their lips together and groaned as his hot seed exploded inside her. His head rested in the nook of her neck as they panted, recovering from the recent _activity_. All of a sudden Hermione pushed Draco off her, running to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and leaning over the available toilet bowl and throwing up her last meal, slightly sobbing between each puke.

There was a slight knock on the door and Malfoy walked in, "Hermione?"

"Draco, please get out!" She gasped.

"But, are you ok?" She slowly reached up and flushed the toilet, slowly standing up on shaky legs. She washed her face and then looked over at the worried Malfoy, smiling weakly, "I'm fine, just a little uneasy, probably food poisoning or something or maybe it was the potion I spilled on my hand the other day in class."

"Maybe…" he answered cautiously, "You sure you ok?"

"I'm fine. Now get out, I need to go for a shower and we already made a pack to NEVER SHOWER TOGETHER."

He smiled at the memory, "Ok." He shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind him.

…

"Malfoy!" Ron growled as he approached the Slytherin table.

He rolled his eyes and greeted scar boy and Weasly, "What do I owe this displeasure?"

"Hermione. Where is she?" Harry ordered.

Draco shrugged, "How the hell should I know I don't give a damn about her." He hated talking about her like this but he knew he had to.

"Because you share a dorm with her, you must have been the last one to see her. She's been away all day and the stupid panting wont let us in to see her, kept saying that she wasn't seeing anyone today."

"And?"

"And we want to know if she's ok."

Draco thought for a second, "She's probably not feeling well or something, probably PMSing or something. She's fine. If she is sick I'll tell you, but AFTER I eat my dinner."

Ron and Harry both stood there for a moment slightly confused at how easy it was to get him to check on her. "Thanks." With that they walked back to the Gryffindor table.

Draco couldn't focus, '_Why is Hermione not letting anyone see her? Maybe something's wrong?'_

"Umm, I have to go." He said as he stood up and walked out of the hall.

"She refuses to see anyone." Said the painting.

"I don't care-"

"Don't you say that you don't care, I hear everything that happens in this dorm? EVERYTHING!"

"Oh… OHH! Sorry! But it is my dorm, you can't refuse me access to MY dorm."

"Fine." The painting grumbled and let him in. He darted up the stairs and into her room. She wasn't there but that's when he heard her throwing up in the bathroom. He made his way into the bathroom, "Hermione?"

She was crying, head hung over the bowl, hands resting either side, sweat covered her skin, soaking her hair, and damping her singlet.

"Draco…" She sobbed; he darted to her side, "Get out!"

"What? No! You're sick, I can help. I'll go get Madam Pompfrey-"

"NO! For Merlin's sake GET OUT AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! JUST GET OUT!" She screamed before she threw up again.

Draco was slightly hurt, "But-"

"GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND, I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! GET OUT!"

"FINE!" He stormed out and slammed the door; he immediately regretted it but slumped down on his bed, putting his head in his hands.

…

It's been a week since the incident in the bathroom, Hermione had stayed in bed every day, Draco never bothered to try and talk to her, he just told Harry and Ron that she wasn't feeling well and continued with his classes, it was now Friday, it's a long weekend and students were aloud to head to hogsmead without teacher supervision. Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book when Hermione rushed down the stares carrying an over night bag. She looked horrible, her hair hadn't been brushed, rings under eyes and she hadn't eaten in the last two days. Her cheeks were tear stained. He jilted to his feet, surprised by her presence but before he could say anything.

"I'll be gone all weekend, I'll be back on Monday night. Tell Harry and Ron that I'm visiting relatives." She went to push past him but he stopped her.

"Hermione, what's happened? Where are you going? Why are you being like… _this_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! You know exactly what I'm talking about! What the hell is going on with you?!"

Her hands slightly shook and that's when he noticed the piece of paper in her hand. "What's that?"

"W-What? Nothing-"

"Hand it over."

"NO! It's none of your business! Now let me leave!" she shoved past him but quickly spun around as he snatched the piece of paper out of her hand. Tears immediately threatened as she saw him start to read, "No!" She cried.

Draco's fist clenched at his sides, tears threatening, his face red, "Hermione-"

"It's not what you think-"

He ignored her, "Why do you have an appointment at the _Wizarding World's Discrete Abortion Clinic_?"

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It gets kind of sad in this one and the next few - sorry! but trust me it does get happy again!**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11 – Love is a complicated thing.**

**_Recap:Tears immediately threatened as she saw him start to read, "No!" She cried._**

**_Draco's fist clenched at his sides, tears threatening, his face red, "Hermione-"_**

**_"It's not what you think-"_**

**_He ignored her, "Why do you have an appointment at the Wizarding World's Discrete Abortion Clinic?"_**

"It doesn't matter!" She yanked the piece of paper from him and stuffed it in her pocket.  
"Are you pregnant?!"

She sarcastically rolled her eyes even though tears streamed down her face, "No Shit Sherlock! But it doesn't matter, I'm getting rid of it so you don't have to worry!" She went to turn and leave but was stopped by his hand gripping her arm.

"What?!" His voice full of anger, confusion and concern.

"I'm getting rid of it! Ok?! So just act like this never happened and everything will go back to normal!"

"No!"

She was slightly taken back and quite confused by this statement, "What?"

"No! You're not getting rid of it – I mean, why do you want to get rid of it?"

"umm, let me think." She answered sarcastically, "Firstly do you know how much this would destroy me if I became a teen mum, but do you know how publicized this would be, I AM PART OF THE _GOLDEN TRIO_, REMEMBER?! The group that saved the Wizarding world countless times! This would explode and I'd be humiliated and taunted, the CHILD WOULD BE TAUNTED! And what about the laws? Would you marry me? We'd have to you, you know? How the hell would you deal with that!? Marrying Me! Hermione Bloody Granger becoming Hermione Bloody Malfoy! And you know what's the tip of the ice burg, I'm a _mudblood _and you're…" She stopped and trailed off as she realised the word she'd just said, even Draco was slightly shocked she'd said it. Her lip slightly trembled, and more tears fell, she swallowed awkwardly, she knew it had to be said, "I'm a _mudblood_ and you're a pureblood. The Malfoy's are one of the last blood lines that haven't ever been tainted by muggle blood… you don't deserve to have that ruined by me and… think about your family…" Her voice was now soft, "… I know how they are, they'd disown you or worse, I know you are, at least I know enough to know that you'd die for your family and would do anything to make them happy… _this_… this would do the complete opposite of 'make them happy'" She looked down at the floor, tears still streaming.

There was a moment of silence as Draco took everything in, "What do you care if I'm happy or not?" He asked in a soft and sad voice.

Her head snapped up, "Because I LOVE YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I DO! When I said I DON'T KNOW on the bathroom floor I was questioning whether I liked you or whether I LOVED YOU!" He stood in shock for a second, she tried to calm herself down, her voice was still shaky, "Please, just let me go… we never have to speak of this again, just let me go and do what has to be done." He was still quiet. She decided she might as well just leave. She turned around, picking up her bag but as she did she dropped it again as she was spun around and soft, warm, familiar lips collided with hers. She melted at his touch, her arms slipping up around his neck, fingers entangling with his hair as his warm hands pressed against her back, pulling her closer, never wanting to let her go. They slowly pulled apart but only so far so that their noses were still touching, they looked at each other for a moment, Hermione slightly lost in a sea of bliss.

"Hermione?" He asked in his low, sexy voice.

"Yeah?" She answered in a dreamy voice.

"I lov-" He was cut off by Hermione shoving her head into his chest, nails digging into his shoulders, her knees giving out as she screamed in pain. She slowly fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Blood was staining her jeans and Draco soon realised what was happening and his heart stopped momentarily. She gasped his name as tears fell, "Draco! It hurts!" He quickly scooped her up in his arms, he knew there was no way he was taking her to the infirmary, where everyone would see, he knew she wouldn't want that so he raced upstairs and gently placed her down in the empty bathtub. His heart broke as he saw her tears fall and heard her small whimpers and sobs as she clutched her stomach. The bottom half of his shirt was soaked in blood and Hermione was sitting in a pool of it. He yanked out his wand to send a patronous to Madam Pompfrey but Hermione stopped him, "No… please don't." He hesitated for a moment but sent it anyway, knowing it had to be done. She hadn't noticed he sent it. She was curled in a ball, Draco sitting on the edge of the bath with her head in his lap. He was gently running his fingers through her hair, holding her hand, trying to sooth her but it wasn't working but it did seem to calm her slightly. With in ten minutes of Draco sending his patronous Madam Pompfrey came running in, McGonagall right behind her.

"What happened?" poppy asked hysterically as she bent down next to Hermione, trying to inspect the damage, "Was she attacked? Fell down stars? "

Draco silently shook his head, tears threatening, "She was pregnant…" Realisation swept across poppy and McGonagal.

Poppy seemed to know exactly what to do from then on. She stripped Hermione of her pants, inspecting the damage. Draco couldn't watch anymore, even though Hermione begged him to stay he couldn't… he just couldn't.

He was sitting on his bed with his hands in his head. Hermione had been transferred to a to her room, her bed replaced with a hospital bed. They couldn't transfer her very far in the condition she was in. She was asleep at the moment, poppy at her side, keeping a careful eye on her.

McGonagal came and sat next to Malfoy, his head still in his hands, he didn't want her to see his tears. She placed a caring hand on his back, "It's ok. She'd going to be ok. It wasn't your fault-"

"Of course it was my fault. Everything is my fault!"

"No it wasn't. but I must ask, do you know who the father is?"

This question took Draco by surprise, what does he say? So he decided to stay quiet, not making any gesture, just keeping his head in his hands. "That's what I thought." This caused him to look up, confusion written across his face, "You were father, am I wrong?" He slowly shook his head, telling her she wasn't wrong. "Do you love her?" He hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding, McGonagal smiled. He slightly raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Miss Granger visited me the other week with a bit of a conundrum, it seemed to be something was distracting her from her studies. She didn't tell me who this person was only that she was very confused on how she felt… but I could tell, by the way she talked about you she was in love – is in love. It's quite a surprise to find out that it was you, I honestly thought it was Ronald Weasly, I'm still a little shocked, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, I don't think that's happened in… at least sixty years and never would have thought that it would be the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess…but now I see it. " A small silence hung in the room for a moment, he didn't know how to react, "… she's going to be okay but you need to be there when she wakes up." He nodded slowly. Mcgonagal stood up and walked out but just before she shut the door, "Thank you."

She smiled to herself and finally left. Draco sat, stewing in his own thoughts before standing up and making his way over to Hermione's room.

There she was, Gryffindor's _fallen_ Princess, poppy at her side, her wand hovering over Hermione's stomach as she mumbled spell after spell. Draco silently pulled a chair up next to the bed, reaching over and taking Hermione's hand in his. He lightly kissed the back of her hand and whispered, unsure if she could hear him but he didn't care, "I love you Hermione."

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Gone.**

Madam Pompfrey had put a sleeping spell on Hermione; she didn't need to suffer through the next few days. The whole time Hermione was asleep Draco sat with her, never moving. He hasn't slept in the last 3 days, ignoring all attempts from Poppy and McGonagall. Every day, at least 3 times a day, he would kiss her hand and mumble, "I love you Hermione."

**Day 5**

Hermione's eyes started to flutter open; Draco and Madam Pompfrey sat up immediately.

"Hermione?" Draco asked hopefully.

She groaned and looked over at him, "D-Draco?" She croaked.

"Here, drink this." Said poppy as she brought a cup of soup to Hermione's lips. She drank it willingly and leaned back down. She looked over at Draco once again, "Draco?"

"Yeah?" He said, leaning forward, taking her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze.

"W-What happened?"

The room fell silent, he couldn't… he just couldn't. He looked down in shame, slowly moving his hand away from Hermione's. She quickly became worried. Hermione snapped her head around as she heard poppy ask, "Miss Granger, what was the last thing you remember?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I… I was going out, away for the weekend. I was talking to Draco and then…" She trailed off as she remembered the rest. She clutched a hand over her gaping mouth, tears running freely down her cheek as she started to sob. Draco didn't look up; it would break him even more if he did.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Poppy announced as she closed the door behind her.

Hermione continued to cry softly until, "Draco… I'm sorry…" Draco looked up at her last comment.

"What?"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed, her head in hands.

Malfoy reached up and gently pulled her hands away from her face, causing her to look up with teary eyes, "Why? You shouldn't be sorry-"

"Yes. I should! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just wanted to deal with it and then forget or at least act as if it never happened. I just… I'm sorry."

"Don't be-"

"WHY NOT?! I deserve to hate myself, I'm wrong, something is wrong with me! Why do bad things keep happening to me? Why? Why is it always me?!"

He tried to calm her down, "I know it's been rough with Voldemort and everything Harry had dragged you into but that's all over now-"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT! I'M TALKING ABOUT VICTOR!"

"What?"

Hermione fell quiet, knowing she'd said too much. She stared down at her hands, her face blank.

"Hermione, what happened with Victor?" Draco asked worriedly.

She stayed quiet.

"Hermione what happened?" He sounded slightly desperate, "Hermione-"

"Mr Malfoy, I believe Miss Granger needs her rest." Poppy said as she re-entered the room.

He ignored her, "What happened?!"

Hermione slightly flinched, but he persisted, "What did Victor do?!"

"Mr Malfoy! Leave. Now." Madam Pompfrey ordered.

Draco looked at Hermione for a moment, hesitating, before he stood up and stormed out.

…

It's been two days since Hermione woke up and Draco hadn't seen her once. He was now standing outside her door anxiously. '_You can do this. You can do this._' He made three quick knocks on her door and waited. For a moment there was silence and then the shuffling of feet. The door slowly opened showing a teary eyed Hermione, '_she's been crying again.'_

She wiped at her tears hastily, "What do you want Malfoy?!" She snapped.

Draco suddenly shoved his hands in his pockets nervously, "I was… I was wondering how you were."

"Does it matter?!"

Now he was getting pissed, "Yes! It does actually! So, HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" He immediately regretted it.

She crossed her arms and slammed the door in his face. '_Shit!'_ He knocked on the door again, "Go away!" She cried.

"Hermione, let me in… please, we need to talk."

There was a moment of silence before the door opened once again. The both just stood there for a moment, neither knowing what to do, "Well… are you coming in or what?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up, "What."

She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes, "Shut up and come in." Her voice was cheerier than before but not by much. He was pleased that he was the reason she was smiling again.

He walked in but stopped midway, looking around at the empty draws and half packed bags, "What are you doing?" He asked gesturing to the bags.

She closed the door and made her way over to the bags and continued packing, "I'm moving out." She answered coldly.

"What? Why?"

"Because I… I just… I can't stay here-"

"Why the hell not?!"

She snapped her head towards him, "Because I can't! Not after everything! … Honestly? I need to get away from you."

This broke him, his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest, tears threatened to fall, "But… I love you, you can't go, WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" He was slightly hysterical.

"DO WE?! HOW DO WE KNOW? WE'VE NEVER GONE ON A DATE, WE DON'T TALK THAT MUCH! Maybe… maybe it's not love, maybe its just… _lust_."

"Lust? No. This is love, I've been in lust this is different, trust me, I love you, we're in love, trust me!" He pleaded.

"How can I? Why should I?"

"But-"

"No! Just STOP! I can't do this! I can't stay here! I just want everything to go back to normal and by normal I mean before we ever touched in the hallway. When we spent out days hating and insulting each other, not screwing each other senseless. I just… I just need to get you OUT of my system." She zipped up her last bag and turned to him.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither wanting to say anything. She picked up two bags and walked over to him, leaning forward and softly kissing his cheek. "Goodbye Draco. I will send the house elves to get the rest of my things." With that she left.

As he heard the door close he collapsed to his knees, tears trickling down his face. _'She's gone.'_

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**this one is sad as well :( **

**hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13 – Missed.**

It's been a week since Hermione moved out, Draco decided to stay, slightly enjoying the idea of a Dorm room all to himself – or at least that's what he told people… he missed her… not just her but everything that came with her, the scent of her fruity shampoo no longer lingered in the bathroom, the books were no longer left on the couch, the way she would sometimes sing out loud even though she wouldn't realise until Draco would comment, the way she keep him awake by staying up all night to practice spells, he even missed when she would dump her robes in the middle of the flood after a long day and he would have to pick them up, no matter how bad a habit she had and no matter how much it annoyed him he missed it… he missed _her_.

Draco sat in potions, at the back of the class. It was a theory lesson, everyone was taking down notes except him, he was watching her, her every move, the way she would tuck her hair behind her ear, the way her nose would sometime twitch, her delicate hands that used to claw at his back scribble a quill across the page, The way she would every now and then rub her eyes when she was getting to the end of a page, and the thing he loved the most, the way she would chew her lip, those luscious, sweet, soft, tender, sensational lips that he remember so clearly. He remembered everything… he missed everything. The bell rang and the class filed out, he waited, Hermione always stayed back to ask if there was any extra homework.

"Professor?" She asked.

"Oh sorry Hermione, I can't right now I have a meeting that I must be at in exactly three minutes. Come find me later if you need to." The professor darted out of the room leaving a disappointed Granger and nervous Malfoy. She gathered her books and started to leave but was stopped by Draco; she let out a little yelp of surprise, "Merlin's Beard! You gave me a fright!"

He slightly smiled, "Second Year."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"Second year. The year I was drawn to you, well I guess the end of first year bit to round up, second year. That's almost six years I've been drawn to you, how can you say that I don't love you?" He asked sadly.

She rolled her eyes, "Move. I have to go my next class."

"Don't try and avoid this, how can you know that I don't love you, how are you sure that you don't love me?" His eyes were full of desperation but Hermione's were full of boredom.

"This is pathetic. You don't love me or of you think you do SNAP OUT OF IT! What ever happened between us is over so just. Drop. It."

She shoved past him but just as she reached the doorway, "Do you remember when we ran into each other in Diagon Alley, in the book store? Harry had just had his picture taken with that, what's his face and I was verbally attacking you. Remember? You met my father for the first time? Do you remember what he said when he met you? He said that I'd told him all about you... you think I told him about you being a muggle-born and how you infuriated me but, do you want to know something? I never talked to my father about you; I did talk to my mother though. I told her how you were/are the smartest witch I've ever met, I told her how you were constantly in the back of my mind, how I had the need to get your attention every time I was in the same room as you… he must have over heard or something. The only time I mentioned your bloodline was when my mother explained to me that I like you and that's why I was acting like this. I told her that you're a muggle born about a week after that, I had finally come to terms with my feelings but was worried that if father found out he'd hurt me… or you because of your 'heritage.' I've fancied you since SECOND YEAR. I'VE LIKED YOU FOR SIX BLOODY YEARS! AND EACH EAR IT GOT WORSE AND WORSE! I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU IGNORE IT OR ME BUT. I. LOVE. YOU." He was now standing right behind her, his breather on her neck, "I love you." He whispered as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck, "I love you." He mumbled as he placed another soft kiss on her neck. "I-" She stormed off, not saying a word, or turning around to look at him. He stood there for a moment, unsure what to do, his heart slightly shattering even more as she stormed away.

He slowly gathered his books and made his way to his next class.

What Draco would never know is that as soon as he started talking about telling his mother about her Hermione had tears streaming down her face, her heart shattering with every word he said and when he used 'muggle-born' instead of 'mudblood' she broke, every fibre in her being wanted to turn around and run into his arms, never wanting to leave him but she refused and stayed still listening to his speech and when he kissed her… said he loved her… that he didn't care if she hated him he'd continue loving her she so desperately wanted to spin round and capture his lips with hers but… she didn't she ran, not to her next class but to the corridor where they first touched. To her luck every one was n class, the hall empty as she slid down it and cried. Cried with a broken heart the difference from her broken hearts compared to other girls' is that she broke her own heart not the boy she loves. She turned away, she pushed him away, she broke her heart and continued to break it every moment she stayed away from him. She missed him; she missed him so much, but not just him but everything that came with him. She missed running her fingers through his hair, ruffling up and watching him get angry when she did, his warmth, his scent that lingered on her sheets, the way he would spend hours in the bathroom trying to slick his hair back 'just right,' the way she could wear _his_ boxers to bed, she even missed the way he'd yell at her when she left her robes lying in the middle of the room. She missed everything… she missed _him_.

**did you like it? Please Reply!**


	14. Chapter 14

**sad... again. **

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14 – Victor.**

Three months. It's been three months since Hermione and Draco parted, both were still slightly recovering from broken hearts, but they were both nearly healed – at least that's what they told themselves, every now and then one of them will steal a small glance at the other and their stomach will twist and their heart will flutter.

Draco wondered the corridors thoughtlessly; it was late at night and he was sure no one would be up. As he dawdled around a corner he soon heard silent sobs. His curiosity got the better of him and he searched out where the silent cries were coming from. As he rounded another corner he found a girl, not just any girl, his girl, curled up in a ball, head on knees, tears streaming down her legs, her hair hanging over her, covering most of her face.

"Hermione?" He practically whispered.

Her head snapped up to find Malfoy standing there with a sympathetic expression. She slightly groaned and out her head back in her knees, "Leave me alone."

He shrugged, "No."

"Please, just go away!" She slightly cried.

He shrugged again and sat down next to her, "No. I'm not leaving you."

She looked over at him, "Why the hell not?"

"Because." He shrugged

"I hate when people say that!" She groaned and put her head back in her knees.

He couldn't hold back the slight smile on his lips, "I know."

She slightly chuckled and then everything fell silent. The sat there for a moment, not saying anything. Hermione felt more tears start to rise.

Her head still in her knees, "Why do bad things always happen to me?"

He sighed mentally, "What are you talking about? I assume it has something to do with…"

"V-V-Victor." She stuttered.

His heart softened, "What happened Hermione?" a question that had rung in the back of his mind for the last three months.

Silence and then, "Do you remember when you asked me if I was a virgin, when we first had sex?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember who I said I lost it to?"

Draco thought for a moment and then his eyes widened with realisation, "… fourth year, Victor Krum?"

She slightly nodded, "t-the night of the ball. After my little spat with Ron Victor brought me a drink and tried to cheer me up… about half an hour into our conversation I started to feel dizzy, vision blurred and my legs started to feel numb. I practically passed out, coming in and out of consciousness every five minutes or so… when I woke up the next morning I was in an empty dorm… n-naked, alone." Her voice started to tremble and a few more tears started to fall, "ev-everything hurt… th-there was blood and I knew I wasn't... not any more… he had drugged me… he… he r-…" She couldn't continue she burst into tears. Draco was shocked at what he had just been told and he wanted to kill the man who did this to her! But all he could do at this moment was pull her into his arms. She didn't pull away, or start saying his attempts were 'pathetic' or remind him that 'they were over' no, she leaned into him, needing the warmth he provided. She cried and continued to cry as Draco cradled her in his arms, his soft voice whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" as he gently kissed her head and continued to comfort her. After what felt like a millennium of tears Hermione finally sobbed, "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come back to our dorms, just for tonight at least?" He slowly nodded and continued to cradle her in his arms. About half an hour later, when Hermione felt completely drained, Draco gently picked her up and started to make his way back to their dorms.

She looked up at him, her eyes and face puffy, red and teary, "I can walk you know?"

"I don't care." He replied in his soft silky voice.

She didn't bother arguing with him, she needed this. She nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent that she'd missed so much. Only when he placed her down on her bed did she realise that they were at the dorms. As he went to walk away she grabbed his hand and looked up at him, "Please… stay." He nodded and quickly stripped down to his boxers, crawling into bed next to her. She turned over and nuzzled into him as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Just as Hermione felt her eyelids start to droop did she mumble, "Thank you."

With that they both drifted off into the most peaceful sleep either of them has had in ages, it was dreamless and felt like complete _serenity_.

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**happy! it gets happy again!**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15 – Blaise gets a beating**

Hermione gently stired as a free ray of sunshine shone on her eyelids. She slightly groaned and nuzzled into the warm body that was wrapped around her in an attempt to escape the annoying light. But she couldn't fall asleep, not now after she'd already been woken. She slowly opened her eyes and that's when she noticed the pale, muscular chest that she was laying on. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then looked up to find a peaceful Draco fast asleep. All his edges looked softer yet more defined when he was asleep, she couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips as his nose slightly twitched and a little noise escaped his throat as a little piece of Hermione's hair tickled his chest but her smile quickly disappeared as her mind went through the events of last night. Tears pricked her eyes once again, god she hated crying! She'd been crying a lot lately and she cant seem to stop it. She took a shaky breath and slowly untangled herself from Draco, careful not to wake him. She stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do. She looked over at him for a moment, the sheet was sitting on his hip-bone, exposing his chest, her heart slightly sped up it's pace. She quickly looked away, a slight blush spreading on her cheeks. She didn't know what to do so she ran. She picked up her shoes and rushed out.

…

"Come on Draco! Stop being a downer!" Wined Blaise as he nudged the mopping Draco in the side.

"PISS OFF BLAISE!" He snapped, shoving his hands back in his pockets as he glared down at the ground.

He had woken up alone this morning, no sign of Hermione anywhere and he hadn't seen her all day. It's not the best feeling when the girl you've fallen for runs out on you without any word, especially… especially after last night and what she had told him was running through his mind. He really wasn't in the mood to tolerate ANYONE today.

"Oh STOP IT! You've been moping all day and it's annoying so get back to normal you dick!"

Draco glared at him, "You're lucky I'm not in the mood to fight right now!"

"Yeah, yeah what ever! Come on, let's go have some fun!"

"What kind of fun?" Draco groaned.

"Look! There's Potter and his side kicks, lets go bug them!" Before Draco could argue he was dragged over to where the Golden Trio were.

Hermione sat against the tree, staring at her book mindlessly.

"Hermione? Earth to Granger!" She quickly snapped out of her fuzzy thoughts by the sound of Ron's clicking fingers.

"umm, yes, sorry I was… thinking."

"What's with you? You've been weird all day." Harry said as he kicked the hacky sack over to Ron.

Ron kicked it back, "Yeah, what's up?"

She sighed slightly, "nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Harry stated as he kicked the sack once again.

"Trust me, it's nothing I'm just not feeling the greatest today-"

"How's everything going for you Weasly, last I heard Potter here was fucking your sister!" Blaise interrupted.

All three of them turned the heads to see a cocky Blaise and a… disgruntled? Draco.

"Oh Sod Off Pea-Brain!" Ron groaned as him and Harry moved to be standing protectively in front of Hermione.

"What's wrong Mudblood? You're dirty blood finally getting to ya'?"

Hermione looked down at her books but her head snapped back up as she heard Draco, "Leave 'em alone Blaise!"

He said pulling at his 'friend's' arm.

"I think you better listen to Malfoy." Harry stated taking a threatening step forward.

"and Why the hell should I do that?" Blaise yanked away from Draco and took a step closer to Harry. He then tilted his head and looked over Harry's shoulder, to Hermione, "mmm, you actually look hot when you're all sad like that – well as hot as a mudblood could be-"

Everything that happened next was a blur the main thing that happened was, Blaise ended up on the ground clutching a bleeding and broken nose as Draco stood over him with a shaking and bloody fist.

Ron and Harry stood there, mouths agap, staring in shock at what Draco had just done. Hermione slowly stood up, her hands slightly shaking. She walked over to Draco and took his shaking fist in her hand, inspecting it slightly, "This is going to bruise, we should probably take you to the Hospital Wing just in case you've fractured any bones. Blaise does have a pretty hard head, you never know." She added trying to lift his mood and it worked, the corner of his mouth twitched up.

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron, they were just confused, REALLY confused, "You two head to class, I'll take Dra- Malfoy to be checked out." She said as she picked up her book. They all stood there for a moment, Harry, Ron and Draco – Blaise had scurried away a few minutes ago – staring at her.

"Well, go, you're going to be late." She said shoeing away the two boys. The slowly picked up their stuff and walked away, but never not eyeing Draco as they did. As soon as they were out of sight she took his hand – that wasn't bruised- and lead him to the Hospital wing. Whenever she thought, heard or saw someone coming she would drop his hand, but as soon as they were gone she'd take it back straight away. Draco couldn't help but slightly smile every time she did.

…

"You're going to be fine. Just some bruising, you can go now." Poppy said as she excused herself from Draco to tend to one of the other students.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

Draco sat on one of the infirmary beds, Hermione sitting on the one across from him. An uncomfortable, awkward silence hung in the air.

"Where'd you go?" Draco asked sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"This morning, you left before I woke up... it's not the greatest feeling when some one you lo- when some one disappears on you with out a word."

Hermione slightly looked down in shame, "L-Last n-night, I-I told you some… things and I-I…" Her throat started to choke up as tears stung her eyes.

"Maybe we should talk some where more private." Draco suggested.

Hermione nodded slightly, never looking up. They walked out of the Hospital Wing and silently made their way back to the Head-Dorms. Hermione sat down on the couch, Draco sat down next to her. He slightly flicked his wand causing the fire to light up before them. He stared at the dancing flames as Hermione stared down at her hands, "I-I'm s-sorry" She slightly stuttered.

"For what?"

"Everything… for telling you I loved you and then running away from you, ignoring you… just… everything."

"I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for-"

"Yes. I do. I'm sorry for perusing you in the first place, I've ruined your life, and I've probably made you feel like shit most of the time-"

"Well considering what we usually used to _do_ I felt pretty good." Draco slightly smirked at her suggestive comment.

"Either way, I'm sorry." He finished.

After a moment of silence Hermione slightly started to laugh, "What are you laughing at?"

"Us. We're so… ridiculous! We're both sorry and keep blaming ourselves when we shouldn't be blaming anyone on anything, things happen, that's the way life works. It just seems… funny to me that's all" She said as she looked over and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back, she was right – she's always right!

"Hermione, can I do something?"

"I'm sure you can do many things, for example you can talk, you can walk, you can break Blaise's nose." She answered with a smirk.

"You know what I mean!"

She thought for a moment, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "No."

"I thought Gryffindors are trusting?" He asked with a smirk.

"That's Hyfflepuffs, Gryffindors are smart and brave and have common sense! And if we're playing the 'stereo type the Houses' game then why would I trust a Slytherin?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He slightly groaned, "Shut your bloody eyes would you!"

She sighed but couldn't help the small smile on her face, she shut her eyes and waited. Unexpectantly two soft, familiar lips pressed against hers. She instinctively leaned in. A firm hand was placed at the back of her neck and her lower back as her hands wrapped behind his neck, both pulling each other closer. Neither wanted to break apart but the need for air seemed to be more important. The both broke apart panting, but neither moving to far from each other as they both were still wrapped up in each other's arms. They both couldn't help but smile as they leaned their foreheads against the other's. They were still catching their breath.

Draco smirked and said in between breaths, "You know. If we are playing the Stereotype game. Gryiffindors are thought by the other houses as Cocky."

"Cocky?! We're not COCKY! We're just the best of the house that's all!"

"How is that not cocky? Saying you're the best?"

She sighed in annoyance, yeah well Slytherins aren't the greatest either!"

He smirked, "Oh, I know! But you seem to be rather fond of a certain Slytherin f I do recall."

"Oh really? And who would that be?"

"Well, he's very handsome." He placed a kiss on her check, "and very smart," He placed another kiss on her cheek, "and extremely good in bed. Ringing a bell?"

"hmm, not really? I think I might need a few more reminders." She said with a smirk.

He grinned and kissed her once again, except this time, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth and entangling it with hers. She slightly moaned and melted into him.

Draco gently ran his hands down her side, gently gripping her hips and swiftly lifting her up so that her legs were either side of him, her hips straddling his. She instinctively ran her hands under his shirt, lifting it over his head and throwing it to the side. She started to gently rock her hips against his, feeling his want for her grow beneath his pants, causing a low groan of pleasure to escape Draco's throat. Draco slowly started undoing Hermione's blouse, his hands were slightly shaking, he didn't know why but they were. He pushed the blouse off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He ran his hands down her sides once again; he gripped her thighs and stood up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her up the stairs into his room. He kicked the door closed and placed her down on his bed, never breaking from the kiss as he crawled on top of her. Hermione ran her hands down his chest, God she'd missed his touch! She slightly fumbled with his belt, eventually undoing it and yanking it and throwing it to the side. She then started on his pants as he discarded her bra to the floor. Draco unlocked their lips and started trailing kisses down her body as he caressed her soft beasts. He gently nibbled and sucked just under her naval, across her hipbone. As he did so he slowly unzipped her skirt and pulled it down, along with her black panties. He crawled back up her and captured her lips once again, as he did so he discarded his own pants and boxers. She lightly broke from the kiss, gasping, "Please, I need you Draco. I've missed you, I need you!" He captured her lips once again as he slightly lifted her hip, positioning himself. He thrusted once into her, slow and deep, both moaning against their kiss as he did. Her nails slightly dug into his back as she pulled him closer, wanting more as he continued his thrusts.

"Faster." She gasped, momentarily breaking from the kiss.

He slightly grinned before their lips locked once again and he obeyed her request. They were both moaning against their kiss. Hermione broke from the kiss and slammed her head into the nook of his neck, "YES!" As he hit _that_ spot. He smirked and continued hitting her spot, over and over again, harder and faster each time.

He could feel it rising and so could she. Hermione clashed their lips together and practically screamed against the kiss as her nails dug into his back, her thighs quivered and muscles quivered as her steamy juices covered his length. Her release was immediately met by his hot seed exploding into her core. He loosely broke from the kiss and rested his head in the nook of her neck as she did the same with him. They both had a loose smile across their face as they regained their strength.

"I've missed that." Hermione said humorously.

Draco slightly chuckled and rolled over, lying on the bed next to her. She turned on her side so that she was facing him, "I hope you'll soon be ready for round two." She asked seductively.

He raised an eyebrow, "Round Two?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. He was hard straight away; it drives him crazy when she bites her bottom lip! He grinned wickedly and quickly gripped her hips, pulling her over so that she was straddling his hips. "We better get started then!"

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Propositions.**

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly as she traced invisible circles and swirls up, down and across his chest, her head sitting nicely on his shoulder as he twiddled ends of her curly hair between his fingers and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing? We never do _this_ after we have sex, why now?"

He sighed arrogantly and looked down at her, "Because..." he started completely confident but then lost it straight away, also unsure of WHY they were doing this, "maybe because it's... nice?" uncertain with his answer.

"Nice?"

"Nice."

"Maybe..." Hermione got lost in thought again, "But what _are_ we? We can't be _together_ because of -"

"Everyone. Everything." He said depressingly.

"Yeah, that." She sighed and nuzzled her nose into the nook of his neck.

Draco broke the moment of silence, "How about... I have a proposition."

This caused Hermione to sit up, a raised eyebrow at him, "What is it?" She asked cautiously, sure she loved him but he's Draco Malfoy for god's sake! THE SLYTHERIN PRICE! You never know what he has in mind and you DEFINALTLY never know if it's good or not.

He slightly smirked at her caution, "How about, we continue this. Sex but more than that, maybe not dates and holding hands in the corridors and saying that we're boyfriend and girlfriend but being civil or nice to each other when we are around others. Also sleep in the same bed after we have sex, cuddle as I recall you put it."

"But what happens after, after we graduate?"

"... Well... it ends, we stop and go our separate ways I guess..." He didn't sound happy with this part but they both knew it was probably for the best.

"So, no telling friends, this stays a secret."

"Yes."

"Sex is still happening."

"Yes."

"But we get to do _this_, cuddle or what ever."

"Yes."

"But at the end we go our separate ways, never see each other unless we accidently bump into each other."

"...Yes."

Hermione sat and thought for a second before shrugging, "Ok."

Draco slightly smiled and so did Hermione. She lay back down, resting her head on his shoulder once again, retracing the invisible circles and swirls across his chest.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this scar on your arm?" She asked as she ran her fingers across the long, thin white scar on his forearm.

He slightly chuckled, "Do you remember in 3rd year when Hagrid was the teacher for Mystical Creatures."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember that blastered bird that picked Potter?"  
"If you mean the hippogriff, than yes."

"Do you remember when it attacked me?"

"If you mean you irritated it so it decided to shut you up, than yes?"

"Hey!"

"What?! Its true, if you hadn't annoyed it would have never attacked you!"

"Yeah well, if I didn't want to show off to you so badly I wouldn't have annoyed it."

"So you put your life in danger trying to impress a girl?"

"Not just any girl... you."

"Ahh, your sweet, stupid, but sweet." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'm left with after that stupid bird attacked me."

Hermione slightly laughed, "Don't laugh at me, it was a very traumatic experience!" He said over dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, now shut up and lets sleep, I'm pretty sure our Potions teacher is going to spring a pop-quiz in us tomorrow so I need to get some sleep."

"How do you know he's going to give us a pop-quiz?"

"I saw him writing it up the other day."

"You're brilliant, you know that?"

"Yes." She answered with a grin, "Now shut up and go to sleep!"

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17 - Graduation Present

"Draco! Get up! We're going to be late!" Hermione yelled as she threw another pillow at him as she searched hectically through her draws for a clean bra.

Draco just groaned and rolled over, stuffing his face into the pillow as he mumbled something 'un-ethical' towards Hermione.

She finally found her bra and finished getting dressed. As she turned around while buttoning up her blouse she noticed he still wasn't up, "DRACO!"

"WHAT!?" He snapped, his face mostly still stuffed in the pillow.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! GET UP! WE HAVE A TEST AND WE'VE ALREADY MISSED BREAKFAST! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

He groaned once again, "Cant you just tell them I'm sick or something? I'll do the test another day."

"DRACO! Remember what McGonagall said?"

He just groaned.

She rolled her eyes, "If we skip this our exams this week we wont be allowed to go the senior ball."

"So?"

"So?! It's our last ball! It's our LAST GOD DAMN YEAR! DON'T YOU WANT TO GET AS MUCH OUT OF IT AS POSSIBLE?! CREATE MEMORIES AND WHAT NOT!?"

"What if I don't want to go to the ball?" He sad depressingly.

"What? Why wouldn't you want to go to your last ball?" She was worried with how his was acting.

"Because, who am I going to go with? The girl I want to go with I cant go with because we're a secret and we made a deal, so... no I would rather stay home and mope instead of go to the ball and mope while Pansy tries to talk to me."

Hermione stayed silent for a minute, "But... what if I do go with you?"

This caused Draco to roll onto his back and raise an eyebrow at her, "But what about the _others_?"

She shrugged, "We'll say it's mandatory for the Head Girl and Head Boy go together." She said with a grin.

"But they'll know it's a lie, other head boys and girls haven't gone together in past years, it wouldn't be compulsory."

She thought for a moment and then a sneaky grin snuck onto her face, "What if we made it compulsory?"

...

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked as she sat across from the two head students.

"Well..." Hermione had come in here confident, she had a speech planned out and everything but all of a sudden her nerves kicked in.

Draco saw her nerves and stepped in, slightly taking her hand for reassurance, McGonagal didn't say anything about this move except the slight twitch of her lips going up, "As you know Hermione and myself have - are together."

"I do recall something along those lines." She answered with a smirk.

"Well, than you also know the house rivallery and my personal issues with Harry and Ron."

"Unfortunately"

"Well, we have decided to keep this a secret. To keep the, for a lack of words, peace."

"This is all very interesting but why are you telling me?"

"Well, the Senior Ball is coming up and we want to go together but..."

"But you can't so you were wondering if I would make it compulsory for the Head Boy and Girl to go together?"

"Yes, if it wouldn't be to much of a problem."

McGonagal sat back in her chair, thinking about the situation, "I have already done a lot for you two; keeping your 'secret,' making sure none of the other students found out about Ms Granger's _incident_." Hermione slightly cringed and squeezed Draco's hand tighter, "Along with keeping Harry and Ron out of your dorms while she was recovering."

"And I'll forever be grateful" It was Hermione who spoke, tears were pricking her eyes, "But, please, this one last thing... please, professor, we'd be for ever in your debt."

A small smile crept across McGonagall's lips, "Of course, think of this as my graduation present to both of you, it's a bit early, yes, but oh well."

A smile spread across Hermione's face, "Thank you professor! Thank you!"

"No problems, no on your way, I believe you have another exam next session."

"Yes. Again, Thank you!"

Hermione said as she dragged Draco out of the room.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Hermione swung around and clashed her lips with Draco's. He was caught by surprise and quickly pushed her off, "Hermione! What if someone saw?!"

She had a huge smile on her face, "I don't care, im going to the ball with you and nothing can ruin my mood, not now."

Draco couldn't hold back the smile on his face, "I know, I'm excited too and I can't wait but we have a test and if you kiss me like that again I think we might miss it." He said with a smirk.

Hermione pushed him playfully, "Ok, ok." She quickly looked around and whispered, "You go that way, I'll go this way... yell something at me as you walk away."

"Like what?" A small smirk crept on his lips, "How about, 'I love you legs, especially when their wrapped around my waist when I'm-"

"Draco!"

He slightly chuckled, "Ok, ok. I'll stop and I'll yell something mean at you as you walk away, but it really do hate it when I have to do stuff like that to you." He said slightly moping.

She smiled softly, "As long as you stay away from the _M-word_ I'll know you don't mean it." She quickly kissed his cheek before yelling, "Fuck Off Ferret!" storming off.

"My Father Will Here About This!" Before storming off in the other direction.

Hermione had to hold back her laugh as she heard his comeback; he hasn't said that in years, to anyone and it was hilarious hearing him saying it now.

As he stormed off in the other direction he mentally beat himself up. He hasn't said that in years, for a good reason, he sound pathetic when he says it and today wasn't any different.

...

Dessert had just finished and McGonagall had sent all the students, aside from the seniors, back to their dorms.

"As you all know the Senior Ball is next week, I trust most of the boys have their dress robes and the girls their dresses-"

'_Shit! I need a dress!'_ Hermione mentally started kicking herself for not thinking of it sooner.

"I also hope most of you have your dates, now their will be a new tradition starting this year, it is be compulsory, the Head Boy and Girl **must** go to the dance **together**-"

"What!? As in Granger is Malfoy's date and Malfoy is Granger's date?!" screamed Pansy from the Slytherin table.

"Yes, that is exactly what it means and 10 points from Slytherin for interrupting a professor." The whole Slytherin table groaned and a few yelled things like 'Good Going Parkinson!' 'Stupid!' at Pansy. "So I apologize to anyone who planned on asking either Miss Granger or Mr Malfoy to the ball, they are taken and there will be no arguments."

Their was silence in the room for a moment, "Now the theme and decorations are a surprise so on the day of the ball the whole Hall will be closed off as the teachers prepare it for the night. Now, everyone back to your dormitories."

Everyone started to make their way out of the hall when Ron and Harry came running up to Hermione, "I can't believe she's making you go with that Dimwit!"

"Seriously, does she must hate you or something."

Hermione shrugged, "I thought this might be coming, I overheard a bit of gossip of new traditions she wanted to start. Anyway, what's done is done. I just have to deal with that fact that im going to be dancing with that ferret."

"But-"

"Look, I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed, so good night."

She said rushing off in the other direction.

As she closed the door behind her she found Draco lying on the couch with an ice pack on his nose.

"Draco? What happened?!" She asked as she darted to his side.

"Pansy." He growled.

"That bitch! I'll curse her into oblivion for hurting you!"

"Hermione! Calm down, its not that bad, just a little bruised. I'm fine, there's no need to go cursing people." He said slightly amused.

She sighed, "What happened?"

"Pansy jumped me after the meeting, complaining about ma being forced to go with you. She was annoying me, I tried to brush her off but she continued, she said that it wasn't fair she was going to ask me to the ball and that I don't deserve to go with some ... _that word_." Hermione slightly cringed, "I snapped I yelled at her and told her how annoying she'd been all these years and how I'd prefer to go to the ball with anyone but her and then... she punched me."

She sighed, "You seem to get punched by girls a lot one would think."

He slightly smiled as he remembered third year, "What was it you called me?"

"A foul loathsome evil little cockroach I think it was." She answered sweetly.

"You're hot when your mad, do you know that?"

"I'm always hot." She answered with a smirk.

He slightly laughed but cringed as it hurt to do so.

"Let me see." She said softly as she gently pulled the ice pack away.

She inspected it for a minute before pulling put her wand. With a simple flick he was healed.

She leaned up and kissed him softly, "All better."

He smiled softly and brought her down into another sweet kiss. She got to her feet and held out her hand, "Come on, im tired from all the exams and I want to go to sleep."

"Than go, sleep to your hearts content, I want to finish my book." He said gesturing to the book on the table.

She hated this, she and grown so attached, they had been sleeping in the same bed together for ages, one night, when he got caught back at the Slytherin Dorms by Coyle and Blaise she tried going to sleep bit couldn't. She can't sleep without him next to her, she just CAN'T! and she hated it! "Come on, you can finish it tomorrow, it's late."

Draco slightly hid his smirk, he knew Hermione couldn't fall asleep without him but she didn't know that he knew and he was enjoying every minute of it. "Nah, I think I'll finish it tonight."

"But... please, just come to bed." She wined.

"Why? It seems like you _need _me for something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "You're a dick!" She went to storm off but two arms snaked around her waist and a warm body pressed against her.

"I'll come to bed." Draco said as he placed a soft kiss on her neck, "I know you need me to fall asleep." He gave up that he knew, he didn't really care, he has had his fun.

"I don't NEED you."

"Yes, you do but I don't care, I like it." He placed another kiss on her neck, she could feel him smiling as he did.

She slightly hummed as he kissed her neck once again, "Come on, let's go to bed." He said as he unsnaked his arms and linked their hands together.

They walked up the stairs and into Hermione's - more like their room now - and quickly got changed, they didn't have to do much, Hermione would strip down to her knickers and put on a tee-shirt and all Draco had to do was strip down to his boxers. They both crawled into bed. Hermione scooted over and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist as she rested her head on his chest; Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her close. He placed a soft kiss on her head, "Good night Granger."

"Good night Malfoy."

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - the Ball**

Hermione went from store to store, trying to find the dress.  
'AHH! Why does have to be this bloody hard to find one bloody dress!' She slightly groaned as she pushed open the door to the seventh shop she'd been in. 'Two days! TWO BLOODY DAYS UNTILL THE BALL AND I STILL HAVENT GOT THE... the... the dress?' Hermione's mouth was slightly agape as her eyes looked over the dress. It was gorgeous, it was the dress.

"COME ON HERMIONE! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PUT ON A BLOODY DRESS!?"Draco yeld from downstairs, he was ready twenty minutes ago.  
He wasn't wearing the tradtional robes instead he wore a black fitted suit with a black bitton up shirt, on the breast of the jacket in silver pinstrip was the Slytherin Sheild, his hair was slicked to the side as normal. He impatiently tapped his foot as he wait for Hermione.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
Draco slightly snickered under his breath as he mumbled to himself, "That's the exact thing she said last night."  
Draco looked up as he heard the click of heels coming down the stairs. Draco felt like he was smacked in the face as he saw her. Her hair was in perfect ringlet curls as it sat just below her shoulders, her fringe neatly pinned back. She was wearing a gold dress, it had a flared out, frilly bottom, the top fitting her perfectly and a almost sort of sash like strap went from one shoulder to the opposite shoulder on her back and he could just see the red material underneath the dress keeping it spread out. On the left hip of the dress, embroided in red silk was the Gryffindor Sheild. She was breath taking. "Hermione you look... i... no words to describe..."  
She raised an amused eyebrow, "What's this, Draco Malfoy speechless?" She teased.  
"Oh Shut Up and come here." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, as the pulled back they both had huge smiles on their faces. He turned on his heel, offering her his arm, "Shall we?"  
"I think we shall." Hermione answered with a smile as they linked arms.

Hermione and Draco stood at the entrance to the hall. Hermione's nerves were kicking in and Draco could tell, he quickly reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze, "It'll be fine." He whispered only loud enough for her to hear. Her breathing went back to normal and a soft smile spread onto her face.  
"Miss Granger! Mr Malfoy! Are you ready?!" McGonagall asked frantically.  
"Ready?" Draco asked confused.  
Hermione quickly filled him in, "The Head Students have to start the dances by dancing first."  
Draco nodded once, he would seem calm to anyone, anyone except Hermione she could see that he was slightly panicking, "It'll be fine." She whispered to him.  
As McGonagall walked off in a frenzy Draco quickly pulled Hermione to him and whispered, "I really want to kiss you right now."  
"Trust me, I know the feeling." She whispered back. They quickly pulled away from each other, hoping no one saw.  
They both looked around at the room that Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hyfflepuffs and Ravenclaws filled, every student, no matter what colour their outfits were had their house Sheild on them.  
Before they could say anything else they heard McGonagall on stage, "May everyone clear the dance floor. It's time to start off the Senior Ball with the annual Head Students Waltz. May every one give a warm welcome to you head boy and head girl, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy."  
They linked arms and looked straight ahead, walking to the centre off the dancefloor, as they did so the room was filled with simple, slightly quiet applause, a few murmers here and there. Hermione and Draco both took a deep breath to steady their nerves. A small shiver went through Hermione as Draco placed a hand on her waist and locked the other hand with hers. God she wanted to kiss him so bad right now!  
The music started up and Draco took the lead. 'One, two, three, One two three' Was all that was going through Draco's head as he lead Hermione around the dance floor but then something caught his eyes. Hermione was looking at him with a warm smile as her eyes stared into his; he tried but failed from hiding the smile that spread across his lips. Hermione soon heard a few mumurs start up but she really didn't care right now. Soon the teachers joined in and then the prefects and then the rest but all Hermione and Draco cared about was each other, the whole word seemed to disappear around them as they danced. The only thing that broke them out of their trance was the applause of other students and teachers as the music stopped. They didn't break apart, they just kept staring contently into each others eyes, his shining silver ones reflecting her rich chocolate ones. Her hands slid up and wrapped behind his neck, his sliding down to her waist, slowly pulling her closer. She slowly leaned up as he started to lean down but just before their lips touched, "HERMIONE!" Yelled Ron from across the room. They quickly pulled apart, putting a good metre between them as they tried to act normal. Hermione gritted her teeth in annoyance and waved to Ron, "OVER HERE!" Ron beconed for Hermione to come to him and the rest of her friends. She sighed and looked over at Draco who had his hands in his pockets as he looked awkwardly down at his shoes, he looked up at Hermione with a weak smile, "Go, I'll be fine, I'll go talk to... someone."  
"No, I'm here with you-"  
"Hermione. Go to your friends, I'll be fine just make sure you save the next and all the rest of the dances for me."  
She slightly blushed as she couldn't hold back her smile, "Ok. I'll be back soon."  
He nodded once and looked around for someone to talk to.  
Hermione hesitated for a moment before joining her friends at a Gryffindor coloured table.  
She sat down, a little bit of an issue with the way the bottom of her dress flared out but she managed.  
"Hermione, your dress is gorgeous! It's perfect!" Exclaimed on of the passing Hyfflepuffs.  
"Thanks, you look great." She actually didn't get a good look at the girl who complemented her and wasn't sure who she was but it was the polite thing to say.  
"Yeah, you look beautiful Hermione." Ron said just before he took a sip of champaign - they were allowing it for this one night.  
"Thanks Ron. You look... umm..." He was wearing the same dress robes he had worn to the Yule Ball except on the back a big Gryffindor Sheild was embroided on it.  
"I know, you don't have to say it. So how was it dancing with the ferret?" He said the last word with a cringing look on his face.  
Hermione wanted to slap him but she put on a smile, "Not that bad actually, he is a pretty good dancer and he didn't make any rude comments or make any annoying facial expression. He was a gentleman, he has been all day actually." She said in a 'matter of fact' tone.  
Ron looked slightly confused for a second of the way she was acting but shrugged it off, "Any way, Harry is over with McGonagall talking about something?" He gestured to across the room. "So when do you think they're going to serve dinner?"  
"umm... I don't know... excuse me for a moment." She said half heartedly, she had spotted Draco across the room in the corner with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione slightly gritted her teeth, she knew Pansy and Draco had a history and she also knew that Pansy was still interested in Draco and Hermione usually shrugged it off but tonight, Draco was her date NOT Pansy's and Hermione wanted - no needed - to make that clear to her.  
"Come on Draco, lets ditch this pathetic ball and go back to my room." Pansy said in her attempt of a seducing voice as she practically threw herself at Draco.  
"Ahem!" Hermione said with crossed arms.  
Pansy groaned and turned around, "What do you want Granger?!"  
"I believe you're trying to seduce my date!"  
"So?! You and Draco were forced to come here together, no one ever said who you had to leave with and you two don't even like each other, why the hell do you care if I flirt with him or not?!"  
"Because he is MY date! And I take that seriously unlike some people, so if you don't back off any time soon I will make you wish you never came to Hogwarts!" Hermione said as she took a step forward, death staring Pansy.  
"F-Fuck off, m-mudblood!" That was it, the last straw she went to pull out her wand but Draco was quicker than her.  
Within mere seconds Pansy was up against the wall with a wand at her throat, Draco death staring her and Draco's death stare is a lot scarier than Hermione's, "Call her that again, touch her, threaten her or even talk to her again and I WILL END YOU."  
"I should have known! You-"  
"SHUT UP! AND LEAVE! BEFORE I DECIDE TO CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW!"  
There it was, the fear in Pansy's eyes as she swallowed awkwardly before darting out of the room.  
Draco slowly lowered his wand, his hands slightly shaking, his head tilted down. Hermione imediatley went to his side, "Draco?" She gently place a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I - I don't want to be like that, I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want to-"  
"Draco, shut up! I'm happy you did that, if it was me I probably would have cursed her."  
"But..."  
"Draco. Dance with me?"  
A smile spread across his face and he looked up at her. He quickly put his wand away and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. It was a waltz and they quickly got into position. They danced and as they danced everything disappeared around them and they didn't care, nothing else mattered.  
The song changed and Draco slid his hands to her hips, Hermiones around his neck, he pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest, a slight hum of pleasure escaping her lips. Everything felt perfect, everything was perfect.

They rest of the night went along with a breeze, dinner was served, Hermione and Draco sat with the rest of the prefects at their assigned table. They danced more and then had dessert and then danced once again and then came the speeches; McGonagalls - how she'd watched us grow into beautiful respectful wizards, a few other Professors said a few words, Harry made a speech - that's what he was talking to McGonagall about, he didn't want to but she forced him to - and then it was the Head Students turn.  
"I remember my first day at Hogwarts." Draco started, "I was a spoilt, snobby little brat - I still slightly am," There was a few laughs from the other students, "Sure, I've made mistakes and I do regret all of them, I regret being such a bully and acting like I'm better than everyone else and I want to say sorry to all of you, I'm sorry about... everything." He was being completely serious and Hermione could tell, her eyes pricked with tears at his apology. But then a small smirk palyed on his lips, "But one thing I'm not sorry for and never will be is being immediately sorted into Slytherin!" He cheered the last word and all the Slytherin tables cheered and wolf whisteled. "Ok, ok, settle down I believe it's the Head Girl's turn to speak." They slowly settled down, Draco gestured to Hermione, "Hermione, take it away." There were a few gasps around the room, no one had ever heard him actually call her by her first name and it was shocking to most of them - all of them, except Hermione. She thought she'd add to their shock, "Thank you Draco." Another few gasps and then Hermione started up, "I honselty don't know what to say... I guess I'm eternally grateful that I received a letter to Hogwarts, I've made a many friends here, friends that I will know for the rest of my life and I've had the most amazing - and complicated - experience. I want to say thank you, to all of you, for everything, even Slytherin. All of your teasing and taughnting has actually made me stronger and I thankyou for that."  
"NO PROBLEM!" Called Blaise from one of the corner tables, there were a few laughs from his comment, even Hermion smiled.  
"So, thank you. For everything."  
Draco picked up a glass and so did everyone else, "CHEERS!"  
The night continued, Hermione had a few dances with Ron and Harry and even Nevil at one Point but most of the time she danced with Draco. Practically everyone had gone back to there dorms aside from the few stray students and teachers here and there. Hermione and Draco were still dancing, slow and simple. Hermione looked up at him with a warm smile, "Tonight was perfect. Thankyou."  
Draco smiled back, "I should be the one thanking you for the amazing night."  
A slight blush crept onto Hermione's cheeks, "Come on, let's get out of her." She interlocked their hands and started to walk out, they didn't care who saw right now, most of them were to tired or to drunk to give them a second look.  
As soon as the door closed behind them Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, kissing him softly. They both pulled back with a smile on their face, "Tonight was amazing."  
Draco gently brushed a stray curl behind Hermione's ear, "You're amazing."  
Her smile grew wider and she kissed him again, a bit more enthusiastically this time though. As he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss she ran her hands inside his jacket, pushing it off. She soon started to work on his shirt. Draco's hands searched her back and her sides for a zipper but failed, he pulled back from the kiss, Hermione slightly confused as his eyes searhed her dress, "What? What is it?"  
"How the hell do you get this thing off, there's no zipper or buttons, I mean, SERIUOSLY! How did you even get it on in the first place."  
Hermione slightly laughed, she quickly pulled out her wand and two swishs later they were both in nothing but their underwear. Draco smirked and pulled her back into a heated kiss. She smiled slightly against the kiss and pulled him closer. They both started to make their way up the stairs, never breaking from the kiss - slightly stumbling on a few of the steps. After a lot of fumbling with the door knob it finally opened only to be kicked closed soon after. As the fell on the bed together they both slightly laughed. Hermione's bubliness soon turned to lust as she lightly bit Draco's bottom lip, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. He started trailing quick hot kisses down her body, wanting to ravish every part of her. As he reached her knickers he yanked them down and started kissing her inner thighs, her hips slightly lifting, wanting more. "Please..." He grinned and agreed to her request. He slowly ran his tongue across her heat - they've only done this about three times, they usually get too caught up in it and usually forget or don't bother with it but tonight was special, it was kind of like their 1st date - He found her bud and teased it to his will causing Hermione to arch her back and moan, she interlocked her fingers in his hair, not wanting him to move from where he was. He continued to tease her sensitive bud with his tongue as he gently pushed his index finger inside her tight folds causing her back to arch and a louder moan to escape the girl's lips. He held back his smirk at how easily he could get her like this and continued to pleasure her, slipping another finger inside her. She gasped, "Oh god!" as he found that spot and teased it vigorously, "Oh GOD! Draco! YES! I need you! I NEED YOU NOW!" He grinned and quickly discarded his boxers and yanked her hips to his, pumping into her at a fast, hard and deep pace. Her nails were digging into his back, her head in the nook of his neck as she screamed his name over and over again while one of his hands teased her bud and the other teased her breasts he lightly sucked and nibbled her neck while groaning in pleasure. She threw her head back as her back arched, muscels tightened and thighs quivered and her heat exploded. He didn't slow down once, instead picking up his pace pushing her over the edge numourous times. He couldn't hold it back anymore, he moaned her name, gripped her hips and with one last hard deep thrust Hermione was pushed over the edge once again as his hot seed exploded inside her. They were both breathing heavily a loose smug smile hung on Draco's lips and Hermione was just smiling blissfully, her body pleasurley humming in ecstasy. He kissed her softly as he pulled out of her and rolled over onto the bed next to her. She slowly made her way over to him, gently placing her head on his chest, they were both still panting, she could hear his racing heart through his chest. Sweat laced their skin, a single sheet laying loosely across their lower halves.  
"That. Was. Amazing." Hermione said in between breaths.  
"I may have done an endurance spell on myself earlier." He answered with a smug grin.  
She slightly laughed, "Maybe we should use that spell more often."  
"Maybe we should." She said seductively.  
She slightly lifted her head, placing a soft kiss on his tender lips causing them both to slightly hum in pleasure. She placed her head back down on his chest wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her, holding her close.  
"Good night Malfoy."  
"Good night Granger."  
"Draco?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for tonight, I had an amazing time."  
"No problems, I had an amazing time as well."  
A small smile sat on both their lips as they drifted off into a blistful sleep.

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Foul Loathsome Evil Little Cockroach **

"What would it matter if I was with him or not! It's none of your god damn business!"  
"Hermione you're not actually saying that you and Malfoy are together?!"  
"NO IM NOT! BUT IT WOULD BE NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS IF I WERE SO STOP FUCKING PESTERING ME ABOUT IT!" She was now standing, her book had been slammed against the table and the whole hall was looking at her.  
Ron stormed to his feet aswell, "COME ON HERMIONE! HE'S DIGUSTING AND DON'T SAY THERE ISNT SOMETHING THERE! I SAW IT! AT THE BALL! YOU DON'T EVEN CALL HIM MALFOY ANYMORE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"  
"NOTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione stormed out of the hall, leaving her books behind. She slammed the huge door behind her. She soon heard Ron calling after her, "Come on Hermione, I'm sorry, please just talk to me!" She quickly swung around, tears streaming down her eyes as her hand came in contact with Ron's cheek. SLAP! He clutched his now red cheek as Hermione continued to scream at him, "He has changed! Not that you seem to notice but he has! DID YOU TOTALLY IGNORE HIS SPEECH AT THE BALL?! He said he was sorry, for EVERYTHING! He publically apologized for his behaviour, do you know how nerve racking that would be?! NO! YOU DON'T! AND ESPECIALLY HOW HARD IT WOULD BE FOR HIM! Not only is it a pride thing! But it's also the fear that people wouldn't accept him! Not after everything! He has been nicer ever since we moved in together, he no longer calls me Mudblood! He doesn't call anyone MUDBLOOD! And don't you remember how he defended me from Blaise? He punched his friend for us!-"  
"For you! Not for us! For you!"  
"I don't care! He has genuinely changed and NO WE ARE NOT TOGETHER BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN WE CANT BE NICE TO EACH OTHER! And... you know what? I would even consider him my friend... and right now... he's more of a friend than you'll ever be!" With that she stormed off, tears still falling down her face.  
She stumbled over to the couch, a low flick of her wand and the fire lit up. She curled up on the couch, her head in her knees as tears fell and cries escaped her lips.

*two hours later*

Hermione was still slightly sobbing when Draco stumbled in, bruised and limping, bloody dripping from his - what looked broken - nose. She quickly got up and went over to him, "What happened?" She asked as she helped him over to the couch.  
He seemed to ignore her question as he reached up and cupped her cheek, "You've been crying. Hermione, why were you crying?"  
"That doesn't matter right now. What happened to you?"  
"It was nothing." He tried to brush it off.  
"Draco! Your nose could be broke - it is not nothing!"  
"I-I can't tell you..."  
"Why the hell not!"  
"Because it's - it's nothing. I'll be fine."  
"Who did this!?"  
"No one, I tripped."  
"DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT CRAP WITH ME! WHO DID THIS?"  
He sighed and then mumbled something under his breath.  
"What?"  
He mumbled again.  
"For the love of god! Speak up!"  
"It was ... Ron."  
"Ron!"  
"Hermione, it's fine, I'll be fine. I don't want this to tare you guys apart-"  
"I don't care! He's been a douche all day and this is unacceptable!" She went to storm off but Draco caught her hand.  
"Hermione, don't. Just stay here and look after me. I'm sure once I'm all healed I can make you feel a lot better." He tried to change her train of thought but failed.  
"No." She quickly pulled out her wand and sent a patronous to poppy. "Madam Pompfrey will be here soon. But right now I have to go deal with an annoying little Weasle!" She stormed out of the room and into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"Ron, you know your screwed right." Harry said as ron sat with his hands in his head.  
"Yeah, Yeah, I know, I know."  
"STUPIFY!" Hermione screamed, a bright blue bolt shooting out of her wand sent Ron flying across the room, hitting the wall with a thud.  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled.  
"How low did you have to drop to beat him up! YOU'RE PATHETIC!"  
"Hermione, I'm sorry I wanst thinking straight-"  
"You're... you're... You are a FOUL LOATHSOME EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!"  
Both Ron and Harry gasped slightly considering they were the only ones there when she called Draco that in third year.  
"How could you call me that? After everything?"  
They had gathered a small crowd now.  
"Does it matter! YOU'VE DROPPED TO HIS LEVEL! YOU DISGUST ME!"  
"I disgust you? I disgust you?! I'M NOT THE ONE SLEEPING WITH A SLYTHERIN!"  
Hermione was only seeing red and having trouble keeping up the act but she persisted, "I'M NOT WITH HIM! AHH!"  
Ron had now pulled out his wand, not aiming at her but it was at his side but Hermione wasn't letting him get any upper hand, "EXPELLIARMUS!" His wand flew out of his hand and across the room, "INCARCEROUS!" red glowing ropes quickly wrapped around Ron, pining him to the wall. A few gasps were heard from the observers.  
"Hermione, please-"  
"LANGLOCK!" His tongue was now glued to the roof of his mouth.  
"LEVICORPUS!" Ron was now hanging by his ankles from the roof.  
"FURNUNCULUS!" Ron squirmed as boils covered his body.  
"AVIS!" Small fluttering birds were now attacking Ron. He squirmed and struggled only causing the ropes to tighten and the birds to become more ferocious.  
"AGUA-"  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione's wand went flying out of her hands, she quickly spun around and her eyes widened with panic, "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ONE OF YOUR FELLOW STUDENTS! AND ONE OF YOUR FELLOW HOUSEMATES AT THAT!" Hermione flet like she about to pass out as McGonagall continued to yell at her, "I originally came her to retrieve mr Weasly, I believe you heard about the recent incident involving Draco. I ignored your little out burst earlier today in the hall but this is unacceptable, both of you! My office. NOW!" She stormed out, flicking her wand as she left causing the restrainst and all the affects of Hermione's spells to disappear causing Ron to fall to the ground with a thud. Hermione didn't bother to look at him, she just stormed out, following McGonagall.

"Firstly, Mr Ronald Weasly. Hogwarts does not tolerate attacking other students, a letter will be sent home to your parents about your incident with Mr Malfoy. You should probably know that you broke his nose and he has a fractured arm and will probably be seriously bruised for the next few weeks."  
"I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't in the right state of mind, please don't tell my parents!" Ron pleaded.  
"This is not up for discussion, now, Miss Granger. What to do with you?" She turned to Hermione, a blank expression across Hermione's face, not looking up to meet McGonagall's gaze but not looking down at her hands either, just staring straight ahead. "It's one thing to hit or beat up a fellow student and a rival house one at that but attacking your fellow house-mate with magic! And I thought you two were friends?"  
"We are." Ron stepped in.  
Hermione scoffed, "Debatable."  
Ron scowled at her but persisted, "We're just having an disagreement that's all."  
"This is one hell of a disagreement I might say! I am deeply disappointed in you miss Granger, you are one of the brightest witches of your generation, you're Head Girl and you act like this! It's appauling!" McGonagall sighed, "Mr Weasly, you are excused, 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your little incident and your parents will also be notified and you will attend detention for the next week with either myself or another Professor."  
"Yes miss."  
"You are dismissed." He quickly got up and left, slightly slamming the door behind him.  
"Now, Miss Granger, what to do with you?" Hermione didn't look up, still looking straight ahead but a few tears escaped her eyes and ran down her face.  
"I could take away your head girl position, or I could give you months worth of detentions, or I could even expel you but I fear that no matter what I do Mr Malfoy might 're-create' your incident with Ronald."  
"How is he?" Hermione asked, "Is he ok? Is Draco ok?"  
McGonagall slightly softened, "He will be, he just needs some rest."  
"I will accept any punishment and I will make sure Draco doesn't do anything rash. I know I probably shouldn't have done it and I know I should feel guilty that I did that to a friend but I don't, I'm honestly not sorry for what I did."  
"Love. It's a complicated thing."  
"Yes. It is. Isn't it?" Hermione said as a small smile laced her lips.  
"Ok, here's what I'm going to do, I will deduct 200 points from Gryffindor." Hermione slightly winced, "You will go to detention for the next month." She winced again, "and, I will take your time turner." Hermione's hand shot up to her neck where it sat, where it had sat for since third year.  
"But... ok." Hermione hesitated for a moment before pulling it over her head. She held it in her hand for a moment before placing it down on McGonagall's desk.  
"Come see me tomorrow so I can give you your schedual with your dentention on it. You are dismissed." Hermione nodded silently and stood up. Just before she closed the door, "Professor?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you, for everything that you've done for me and my friends over the years and for everything you've done for me and Draco."  
McGonagall smiled warmly and nodded asuringly at Hermione, with that Hermione closed the door behind her.  
Hermione slowly made her way down the steps her hand numbly palced on her chest where her time turner used to sit, she felt slightly naked without it. Most of the time when her and Draco had sex she didn't take it off and now it was gone. As she reached the bottom steps she found Ron leaning against the wall. He immediately propped up when he saw her, "Hermione, I'm sorry for what I said, I am, I really am, I just-"  
"Ron. Don't. Just... Don't." Tears pricked her eyes.  
"But I -"  
"I just need to be alone right now."  
"But what happened? What is she going to do to you? Hermione?"  
"STOP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"  
"But Herm-"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, tears running down her face, as she ran down the hall.  
She darted up the stairs, not to her room but Draco's she stopped as soon as she entered the room. It was untouched, it had been for a while, Draco practically moved most of his stuff into Hermione's room. She looked around considering she knew Draco sometimes spent some time alone in here. She saw sitting on the bed a book, it had a piece of folded paper sticking out of it. She walked over and sat down on the bed, gently picking up the book; the Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe. A weak smile laced her lips, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. 'he remembered. He's been reading it.' She opened the book to where the folded paper was. She slowly unfolded the paper a small gasp escaping her lips as she did, 'how did he get this? When did he get this?' it was a photo, of them, together, dancing at the Senior Ball. She remember this moment, they were both laughing at a comment Luna had made about they would make a cute couple; the irony was to much for them not to laugh. But how did he get this photo? Who took it? She wanted to know the answer to these questions but her mind drifted off and a smile spread across her face, just the thought of him made her smile. She stared at the picture for a moment before folding it back up and slipping it into the book. She closed the book back up and placed it on the bed. She wondered around the room for a moment, not a lot was in here, empty draws, only a few books on the book case but most of them were dusty indicating they hadn't been read in a while. She opened up his cupboard to find nothing but a few empty hangers but then something caught her eye, a square brown leather book. She eyed it curiously before picking it up. She sat back down on the bed and opened it, on the first page, written in a slightly slanted righting;

For Draco.  
So that you will always remember the good days.  
Love, Mum.  
xoxo

Hermione slightly smiled, and a snide thought snuck into her thoughts, 'mumma's boy.' She turned the page to find a smiling Narcissa Malfoy holding a small little baby boy, he looked only a few days old, his eyes were just opening. Underneath the photo was; Draco Lucious Malfoy - born 5th June, 1980.  
On the next page was a chubby little baby sitting in a high chair at the end of the table with a small blue cake infront of him with one candle on it, Lucious to the boy's left, Narcissa to his right. This was actually the only time she's seen Lucious smile, not a wicked grin or smirk an actual smile, written beneath; Draco's first birthday.  
On the next page was another magical picture of a little blonde boy taking a few steps towards Narcissa before stumbling and falling into her arms; Draco's first steps.  
On the next page a little blonde boy, looked about age 5 was stuck in a tree, Narcissa trying to get him down while Lucious just leaned against the tree laughing; Draco finally learns what stubbornness is. She slightly chuckled at this.  
On the next few pages were more photos like the last; Draco's sixth birthday, Draco's first attempt at magic - a boy sitting wide eyed, his hair sticking up in spikes, dirt covering his face a small dying down fire in front of him. She continued going through the photos until about ten photos in was his letter to Hogwarts.

Dear Mr Draco Lucious Malfoy.  
You have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

The next photos were of Draco in Diagon Alley with his first wand, getting his broomstick and other supplies. The second last photo was of Draco in his Slytherin robes. She turned to the last page and it was a photo of Lucious sitting in the tree with the a younge Draco, Narcissa still trying to get them down; great! Now your father has joined in!  
Hermione couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she closed the book. She held it and the lion the witch and the wardrobe close to her chest for a moment before she slowly lied down, her knees curled up as close to her as she could get them. She continued to hold the two books close to her chest as she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Picture ****_perfect_**** memories**

"Hermione. Wake up, babe, wake up." Hermione's eye sleepily opened to see Draco leaning over her a small smile on his face.

She immediately reached up and pulled him into a hug, "You're ok!"

"Ouch! Hermione my wrist, my wrist!" She quickly released him to see his braced wrist.

"Sorry! How are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I see you found my photo book." He said gesturing to the two books lying on the bed next to her.

She slightly blushed, "Yeah… sorry I was just…. Umm… I was-"

"It's fine." He reassured her as he sat down on the bed, picking up the photo album and opening it, "I haven't looked at this in almost three years." He said softly as he flicked through the book. Hermione watched him with a soft heart as he stopped on the last page, he stared at it for a moment, "We were so happy here."

"What happened?"

He took a shaky breath as he gently ran his fingers over the photo, "The day after this was taken my father was contacted… death-eaters… it had been almost ten years since they had anything to do with any of that and then all of a sudden they turned up at our door saying they had plans to bring _him_ back and that they needed our family to be apart of it… that's when everything changed, I didn't even know anything about muggle-borns or death-eaters or any of that evil stuff, I was just a kid and it was all thrown at me. Everything changed, my father became stern and distant my mother got depressed and now… now I haven't even talked or heard from parents since I came back to Hogwarts." A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips.

"Draco… I'm sor-"

"Don't say you're sorry, just don't. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault."

"But… Draco…"

"It's fine." He sighed as he closed the book, "I'm fine." He put it to the side and turned to her, her eyes filled with sympathy, "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're sorry for me, I don't need or want your sympathy!"

"Ok. I won't feel sorry for you; I shouldn't be feeling sorry for you. I haven't seen my parents in two years so I'm in no position to feel sorry for you."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought they found your parents?"

"They did but there's no spell that can undo the 'oblivate' spell aside from scruciating torture that could trigger and that's still a weak possibility so I decided that they should just continue as they were, living happily in Australia with their peaceful lives… I'll probably never see them again." Hermione said looking down at her hands.

There was a moment of silence before Draco broke it trying to get Hermione to smile again, "Crap!"

"What?" She slightly sniffed as she tried to hold back tears.

"Now you've got me feeling sorry for you! You little minx!" Hermione slightly laughed. Draco smiled at her smile and leaned over to her and gave her a sweet kiss causing a smile her smile to slightly grow but as he went to lean in and deepen the kiss but she pulled away, "Nope."

"What? Why?!"

"Because you're injured and you need time to heal so none of this until you're better."

"But we can still do other things, for example." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Or this." He kissed her again, "and this," he kissed her neck.

"N-No. Draco. No! I don't want to be the reason your hand doesn't get better so yes we can make out but until you get better we cant do anything that could make your hand worse."

He pouted and sighed, "Fine!"

She slightly grinned at his childishness and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I know it sucks but it's for the best."

"Yeah, yeah I know. So what else have you been doing aside from snooping through me room?"

"I wasn't snooping!"

"I know, I'm just teasing. So what else did you …" He trailed off his eyes furrowed, "Where's your necklace?" Her smile died down and she looked at her hands trying to avoid the conversation, "Hermione, what did you do?"

"I, umm, I may have got it confiscated from my possession."

"And how exactly did that happen?"

"Well, I was angry with Ron and so I stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room and started screaming at him for being a self ritous douche and then I may have … performed a few spells I know on him."

Draco's eyes widened and a smug smirk crept onto his face, "Jeeze! I think I may have rubbed off on you too much. I think your skills may be better in Slytherin"

"Don't mock! I've never done anything like that! I was so blinded by anger that I just – just BLEW UP!"

Draco bit back his smirk and pushed her hair back of her face, "Ok, ok. I know that you must be hating yourself at the moment but I'm sure I could do something to get your mind off it." He leaned forward and kissed her attentively. She only momentarily leaned in before pulling away. "We just discussed this."

"Oh come on! Have a little faith, I can control myself if I have to."

"I do have some faith in that you can control yourself and I also have faith in myself but do I have faith in the both of us, together, is questionable."

"You do make a good point. But I also know that if we try to ignore or avoid it we're eventually going to and when we do it's going to be a lot more… dangerous?"

She slightly smirked, "We lasted three months, I'm sure we can last a few weeks." She said as she gave him a short sweet kiss before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I was thinking of sitting in our common room, in front of the fire curled up with a nice cup of tea and a good book."

He slightly furrowed his eyebrows a curious smile on his face.

"Well I have to do something to keep my mind off… _that_! You're welcome to join but you have to keep you're distance."

"By distance?"

"The closest you can be is in the seat across from the couch."

"What about when we go to bed?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "I guess… well we've just slept before why not now?"

"Because now we know we cant touch which is only going to make us want each other more and may I remind you what we wear to bed."

"Umm… maybe you should wear pants, and a shirt then."

"I'm fine with that and it's not you that im worried about, it's me. You wear a practically see through white singlet and underwear. How the hell am I going to control myself when you wear that!?"

She sighed, "Maybe… maybe we should-"

"Don't say it!"

"You have no idea what I was going to say!"

"Let me guess, was it something along the lines of 'move back to our house dorms' ?"

"No! I was going to say that we should sleep in different rooms."

"Oh… I'm not sure which is worse though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I was in the Slytherin dorms I wouldn't have to know that you were in the next room but if I stay here it will be like that and it may be worse than being apart."

"Well, you could look at it that way but we wouldn't get to see each other in the morning before we have to go to classes and we wouldn't be able to see each other before we go to sleep and we wouldn't get any chance at being alone together."

A soft smile was pasted on Draco's lips, "You're right it would be worse."

"I'm always right!" She said self-centeredly.

"This is what I'm talking about, Gryffindor equals Cocky!"

"I'm not cocky! You just rub off on me!" she said as she tried to look serious but couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. She took a deep breath, "I'm going down to our common room to read, do you want to join?"

He smiled softly at her, "I'll be down in a sec."

She shrugged and walked out of the room.

As the door closed behind her Draco let out a shaky breath, opening the photo book back to the last page. He remembered that day so clearly.

_"What are you two doing out there?"_ _shouted his mother from the back door of the Malfoy Mansion. At this point in time she had died her hair completely blonde – Malfoy blonde – it was tied up in a high ponytail, her fringe side swept. She was wearing bright blue jeans and a white singlet with heaps of silver necklaces, all different lengths, as well as her blue ballet flats. She was probably about 32, his father 35, Draco being only four at the time. _

_"Nothing dear!" his father shouted back as he hoisted Draco up so that he could get a better grip of the tree branch. His hair short at this point in time, all ruffled up. He was wearing plain black pants and a white button up shirt, the first few buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up. _

_"Doesn't look like nothing!" She yelled back as she made her way over to them. Just as Draco got a good footing and hoisted himself up onto the branch his mother exclaimed, "Draco! What are you doing up there!" _

_"Being a snake!" He said as he stood up and wiggled his hips while giggling. _

_"HE'S GOING TO FALL! DRACO GET DOWN NOW BEFORE YOU HURT YOUSELF!" _

_"He's fine! He's a Malfoy, he'll be fine. He's just having a little fun." Chuckled Lucious as he watched his son crawl further up the tree._

_"you shouldn't be laughing! He could fall and hurt himself! DRACO PLEASE GET DOWN!" _

_"But I don't want to!" Draco yelled from one of the top branch. _

_He almost lost his footing which only cause her to panic even more, "DRACO! COME DOWN BEFORE YOU FALL!" _

_"I'm not going to fall!" _

_"He's not going to fall." Lucious confirmed as he leaned against the tree._

_"DRACO! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE I'M COMING UP TO GET YOU!" _

_"Ok!" Draco shrugged as he continued discovering the tree._

_Lucious started to laugh, "You're not going to go up there."_

_"Why not?!" _

_"Firstly, you can't climb. Secondly, you have a fear of heights remember? You had a panic attack when we were on the eiffle tower. You refuse to get on a broom or even when we stay at hotels you wont go above the fourth floor so… no. you're not going to go up there." _

_"Well… watch me!" Lucious laughed as he watched his wife tried to get a grip on the tree and climb up it. _

_THUMP! She had fallen on her butt. Lucious continued to laugh as he helped her up. She huffed as she dusted off the dirt. "DRACO! PLEASE! GET DOWN!" _

_"No!" _

_She huffed again and turned to the laughing Lucious, "Well atleast we know he's your son!" _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _

_"He's got your stubbornness!" _

_"Correction – he has the Malfoy stubbornness" _

_"Give me your wand so that I can get him down!" _

_"No." _

_"AHH! Fine! I'll go get mine!" With that she stormed back in the house. _

_As soon as the door closed behind her Lucious hoisted himself up into the tree. _

_He soon found Draco and sat next to him, "Hi dad." Draco said carelessly as he tried to balance on the branch. _

_Lucious quickly whipped out his wand, a flick, and then he put it away again._

_"What was that?" Draco asked as he sat down next to his father._

_"Your mother went to get her wand so she can get you down so I put a protective spell on us that she can't" He said with a wink. _

_"That's amazing!" _

_Narcissa came storming out again, her wand ready. "Draco if you don't get- Lucious! What are you doing up there!?"_

_Both Malfoy's chuckled slightly, "Protecting my son from the fun police!" _

_"STOP MESSING AROUND! HE COULD FALL!" _

_"He's not gonna fall!" _

_"I'm not going to fall!" added Draco. _

_"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." She started umbling as she paced infront of the tree looking up at the two grinning blonde's. _

_After about half an hour Narcissa ended up sitting down on the grass glaring up at the two of them while she mentally tried to figure out a way to get them down. Lucious whispering cheeky things about his wife to his son causing the little blonde to go into fits of giggles. _

_Another half an hour later and Narcissa was still thinking but Lucious and Draco had decided to see if they could climb any higher and descover other branches. _

_Eventually, about two hours later, Draco and Lucious climbed down to find Narcissa lying on her side, hand resting under her head, fast asleep. Just before Draco went to wake her luscious stopped him, whispering a plan in his son's ear. _

_Draco went and stood behind her, being as quiet as possible. Lucious gave his son a wink before roughly shaking his wife awake, "NARCISSA! DRACO FELL! HE'S HURT! I NEED YOUR HELP!" _

_She immediately got on her feet, her eyes filled with panic, "Where is he?! Where's my baby?!"_

_Draco went into a fit of giggles, "I'm right here mum."_

_She turned around immediately, panic slowly disappearing from her eyes at the realisation that they were messing with her. She spun back around to face her laughing husband, "This is not funny!" _

_"Yes it is!" Draco giggled as he ran up to his parents, one hand holding onto his mother's jeans as he looked up at her with that childish smile of his. _

_She couldn't hold back her small smile as she picked up her son, "It's not! But im going to let it slide because it's almost dinner time and you need to get washed up." _

_"But I'm not dirty!" Wined Draco. _

_"You've been climbing in a tree all day, I beg to differ." _

_Draco looked at his father for back up but got none, "Your mother is right, you need a bath." _

_Draco pouted and put his head down as his mother carried him into the house to get ready for dinner. _

Draco didn't realise that he had been crying until a few tears splashed onto the page. Everything had been so perfect until _they_ arrived. He hazerdly wiped away his tears and shut the book. He quickly got to his feet and rushed over to the bathroom. He quickly grabbed the sink for balance as more tears escaped his eyes as more perfect memories filled his thoughts. He took a few more shaky breaths but then even more memories came flooding in, happy ones form before they arrived and then there were the ones from after they arrived. Ever since they came into his life everything had changed, his father went cold, he was no longer aloud to call him 'dad' it was always 'father' his mother couldn't look anyone in the eye and was falling into a sea of depression. Draco himself was no longer happy, never could be, his happy family home now terrified him. He didn't even know if his parents were alive or not. A few small cries escaped his lips and his legs slightly shook but then something caught the corner of his eyes, a green hairbrush, Hermione's green hairbrush and everything went stopped. The pain, the tears, the memories all stopped and all that he saw was her. The only image he saw was her and he calmed down. He looked at himself in the mirror, taking deep calming breaths, his eyes and face were red and puffy, tears staining his cheeks. He quickly turned on the tap, washing his face, trying to get rid of any sign that he'd been crying, he didn't want Hermione pestering him about it. After making sure that all signs of his crying were gone he grabbed his book; _the lion the witch and the wardrobe_, and headed downstairs. About halfway down the stairs he heard Hermione, "I don't want to talk to you! Just leave!"

He sped up his pace to find Hermione standing with her arms crossed in front of a red-headed weasel.

"I said I'm sorry! Just stop ignoring me! Please!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because I'm your friend! Your best friend! We've known each other since we started Hogwarts! We cant let something like a stupid spat with Malfoy get in the way of that!"

Draco decided to make them known to his presence, "My wrist would have to disagree with it being a stupid spat because obviously it did some damage."

"Malfoy!" Ron growled while glaring at him.

"THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! YOU TURN INTO A CAVE MAN WHEN YOU'RE AROUND HIM! IT'S RIDCULOUS!"

"I'll be over here minding my own business by the way." Draco said as he plopped down in the armchair, while opening his book to the bookmarked page.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment but went back to yelling at Ron, "Just get out! I don't want to talk to you! Leave! NOW!"

"NO!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR DORM! SO GET OUT!"

"NO! HERMIONE WHY WON'T YOU JUST FORGIVE ME ALREADY!" He screamed as he grabbed her arms.

Draco was no longer reading, he was eyeing Ron, making sure he didn't do go to far with this argument.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!" He tightened his grip causing a small gasp of pain to escape Hermione's lips, her eyes slightly watering, "Ron… You're hurting me!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"STUPIFY!"

Ron landed with a thud against the wall, Hermione rubbing her sore arms while Draco continued to point his wand at Ron, "I think it's best you leave."

"I'm not leaving until I get answers!" He spat as he got to his feet.

"Look mate-"

"I'M NOT YOUR 'MATE'!"

"What ever, when a women tells you to leave it usually means you leave, now go before I get McGonagall in here. I'm sure she wont be so leanent this time after she find out that you came storming in here, practically threatening Hermione and what not. So how about you leave or I make you leave?" making sure he said his last words with his most threatening stare.

Ron looked over at Hermione for a second; she had her head down, facing away from Ron, rubbing her arms, before glaring back at Draco. With that he stormed out. As soon as he was gone Draco quickly rushed over to the painting whispering something to it before darting over to the shaking Hermione and pulling her close. She started to sob as she leaned into him.

"Shh, it's ok, he'll be fine he's, you'll be fine. You two will get over this, you cant let me stand between your friendship." He told her calmingly.

"But he's just… just… just… AHH! Why does he do this!" She screamed as she continued to let Draco hold her.

He slightly chuckled, "He's a Weasly."

This caused her to slightly laugh, "That's not funny."

"It's kind of funny."

She took a deep breath and leaned back slightly so that they were looking at each other, "Thank you." She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"It's what I do." He answered with a smirk. He partly lay down on the couch, pulling Hermione down with him so that she was lying in between his legs, leaning against his chest. Her hands were loosely sitting on her stomach; Draco wrapped his arms around her, intertwining their fingers. They stayed like that for a while, just laying there, in comfortable silence, Draco sometime whispering sweet nothings in her ear causing her to smile softly. Eventually Hermione started to drift off to sleep and so did Draco. She fell sleep listening to the calm, steady beat of his heart while he fell asleep listening to her soft, almost silent, breathing.

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**i want Blaise to become a more invested character in this story so i'm starting to bring him in in this chapter - Please dont hate me if you figure it out!**

**Chapter 21 - A broken arm and a Zambine Confession.**

It has been a week since Draco hurt his wrist, the first few nights were easy, they slept together - just that, they slept. But then around day four it started getting hard, they even got to invested in a make-out session that they ended up falling on the floor causing Hermione to land on Draco's hand making it even worse so now, Day 5, they stand in-between the two bedroom doors.

Hermione looked at him sadly, she wasn't sure she could do this but she knew it had to be done. She gave Draco a quick kiss before sighing, "Good night Draco."

He wasn't happy with this either, he sighed, "Good night Hermione." With that they slowly turned around and dragged their feet to their _separate_ rooms. Hermione slowly crawled into bed, curling up in a ball, trying to re-create the warmth Draco provided.

Draco plomped down in bed, staring at the ceiling as if it were to blame before sighing and rolling over, stuffing his face in a pillow before mentally complaining to himself.

Hermione tossed and turned, and tossed and turned, and tossed and turned until 2am when she finally decided to give up on trying to sleep. She looked at her door for a moment, '_he's only a few feet away, I could easily slip into his room and crawl into bed, he wouldn't notice, NO! I need to learn to fall asleep without him! This is pathetic! Hermione Granger Should Not Be Attached To Draco Malfoy! I can fall asleep without him! ... No I cant!'_ With that she scurried across the room and into his. She carefully closed the door, trying not to wake him. She crept across the room and crawled into the bed, next to him. She thought he was asleep, turns out she was wrong, "Hermione?"

"Hi..." She answered sheepishly.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I was wondering how long it'd take you." He said with a sleepy smirk.

"I... I'm sorry, I'll go back, I know I shouldn't of-"

"Don't. Stay here. Shut up. Go to sleep." She smiled softly and curled up to him. Within a few second both Hermione and Draco had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

...

The next week was torture, for the first few days Hermione and Draco got away with sneaking into each other's beds just so that they could get to sleep but then morning came and everything was flipped, they wanted each other bad! And it was only getting worse.

Draco can't sit behind her in class anymore; he kept looking over at her causing vivid images to fill his head, which made things extremely uncomfortable in the pants region. It wasn't easy on Hermione either, she tried throwing herself into her studies but that only made her think of the few time her and Draco had snuck off to the restricted section. She tried going to Gryffindor Quiditch Practise a lot more to keep her mind off it but one time, Ron and harry had forgot to tell her the switched training times with Slytherin and even though Draco couldn't participate he was still made to wear his gear and watch. Damn! Did he look good in his gear! Hermione literally sprinted in the other direction when she saw him.

She now takes her seat in potions, Draco walks straight past her to sit a few rows in front. Her senses tingle as she smells his cologne as he walks past.

Shivers shoot through his body as he walks past her, her scent devouring him as he does. His hands are slightly shaking as he takes his seat.

The professor walks in, "Ok class. Professor McGonagall has decided that she would like to see different houses working together in more classes so she has given me a list of people she wants me to pair up. Hermione's eyes immediately darted to Draco as much as she loves him and would love to spend more time with him she was sure that if they got paired together by the end of the lesson they would have jumped each other in front of the class. "There will be no arguments about this. Once I call your name, join your partner and pick a station to work at. Ronald Weasly and Pansy Parkinson." Hermione slightly choked as she heard the first pair called. Both of them were in shock, the whole class laughing at them. Ron groaned and picked up his gear to go sit next to Pansy. She slightly scooted away from him as he did. "Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood." The list went on and then finally, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." They both sat in their seats, not wanting to move or even breath. They thought they could do this, THEY CAN NOT DO THIS! All the other groups had started; the whole class could hear Ron and Pansy bickering at the corner table. Hermione and Draco hadn't moved, not once until the teacher came up to them. "Is there something wrong? I thought that my two top students, Head Girl and Head Boy I might ad, would be a good team, best in the class even."

"umm... We- I.. ahh..." Hermione stuttered.

Draco was mentally panicking, "We ... we were just about to start, no need to worry professor."

"Good to know." The professor then walked off to try and calm down Pansy and Ron.

Draco immediately leaned over to Hermione, "Look, we need to get through this. We need to be able to be around each other without wanting to jump each other's bones." Hermione had lust in her eyes, he was so close to her and all she wanted right now was to clash their lips together and drag him to the nearest broom closet. He noticed her desire and sighed, "Look, I know how it feels, trust me, I KNOW. And right now all that seems to be going through my mind is images of bending you over this bench and fucking you senseless but we cant!"

Hermione nodded understandingly. There was a moment of silence before Hermione's eyes widened with excitement, "I have an Idea!" She whispered to him.

Before he could ask her what she was talking about the chair slipped from under her and Hermione was on the ground clutching her ankle and crying in pain.

Draco was immediately at her side, "Professor!"

He quickly rushed over and the rest of the class followed to see what was going on, "What happened?!"

"The chair slipped from under me!" Hermione slightly cried, "My ankle!"

"Mr Malfoy you take Ms Granger to the hospital wing immediately. The rest of you get back to work."

Draco scooped her up and started carrying her to the Hospital Wing but when the rounded a corner, where no one was around Hermione jumped out of his arms with a cheeky grin, "What-" She grabbed his hand and they started sprinting to their dorm. "Why didn't I think of this before?!" She exclaimed as the door closed behind them.

"What? Hermione, what's gong on?!" Draco tried to get her attention but failed as she dragged him up to her room.

She slammed the door closed and started getting undressed, "Umm, Hermione as much as id love to, we cant remember, injured hand and what not." He said waving his braced hand in the air.

She ignored him and continued stripping herself of all clothing, "Take off your clothes!"

"Hermione, I don't think your listening to me-"

"I know! I know! But what if we don't have sex, there are other things that we can do!"

"Like what?" Draco said as he instinctively took off his shirt, he started on his belt buckle as Hermione kicked her panties across the room. She dropped to her knees and yanked down his pants, freeing his want. She grinned up at him wickedly and that's when everything clicked. Draco grinned and lay down on the bed. Hermione crawled on top of him and kissed him once before taking his heat in her hand, pumping furiously. Draco thought he was going to explode the moment her mouth wrapped around him. "Oh- Oh god! Hermione! YES!" His good hand gripped the edge of the bed, his head tilted back, his eyes wide and his mouth a perfect 'o' as she picked up the pace, taking him deeper each time, swirling her tongue around his base while she teased his balls.

"I'm gonna!-" He sat up abruptly as he exploded down her throat. He watched, eyes wide, as she popped out of him, licking her lips, "Yum!" She said with a wink. She capture his lips with hers once again, flipping him over so that he was on top. He grinned as he knew what she wanted. He spread her legs with his good hand and looked up at the chocolate eyed girl. She was biting her lip in anticipation, her eyes full of desire as she grinned wickedly at him. With a wink he attacked her heat. Finding her bud and teasing it vigorously. She fell back against the bed, one hand gripping the sheets the other the headboard as he continued his _sensational_ assault. She was moaning, on the brink of screaming, his name, "YES! OH DRACO! YES!"

He slipped his index finger inside her heat and both of them moaned, Hermione moaning in pleasure, Draco moaning as he thought about what it felt like to be inside her. He then entered a second, and then a third and then a forth before he found her spot and teased it, causing her to gasp as he did. He sped up his teasing, knowing she was close. He quickly did the math and slightly repositioned himself, knowing that this was probably going to be his only chance. "OH! I'M! I'M -" Just as he knew she was about to burst he quickly pulled out of her, yanking her hips to his, slamming into her causing her to scream, slightly thrashing, as she exploded the intense sensation pushed him over the edge causing his own release to explode. The both collapsed, panting heavily. Draco pulled out of her and sat up on the edge of the bed a sly grin on his face. Hermione grinning back at him, "You sneaky bastard." She teased as she sat up, leaning back on her hands. Draco started putting on his boxers but that's when the throbbing pain set in. He clutched his wrist and winced. Hermione immediately became alert and went to his side, "Draco? What's wrong?!" She asked slightly panicked.

"My arm!" He partly gasped, "I think it's broken."

Hermione quickly put her clothes on and helped draco with his, "Come on, we need to get you to Madam Pompfrey."

...

"Yep, it's broken. This means that you'll have to get a cast instead of a brace and it will take even longer to heal. I thought I said no Quiditch!" She scowled.

Draco shrugged, "I thought I was up for it, turns out I'm not."

Hermione just sat there, her mouth shut; she let Draco come with the excuse that it happened during Quiditch. Oh god! The guilt was eating at her. Madam Pompfrey waved her wand and Draco's arm was now in a red cast. He slightly cringed, "Maybe not red." There was no way in hell that he was going to wear Gryffindor colours around the school. Madam Pompfrey huffed and changed it to black, "I'll go get the medication that you'll need to take."

As soon as Madam Pompfrey was out of sight Hermione hit Draco on the arm, "I knew we should have done that!" She shouted but in a whisper.

Draco just smirked, "Worth it."

Hermione went to lecture him but Madam Pompfrey came back she handed a small vile of blue liquid to Draco, "You need to take two drops twice a day, you can put it in tea or any other hot beverage if you like."  
He took the vile and put it in his pocket, "Thanks."

They went to leave but poppy called, "Ms Granger, if I could talk to you for a moment." Draco gave Hermione a quizzical look, asking if what it was about, she just shrugged.

She made her way back to Madam Pompfrey as Draco waited outside, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"This is for you." She handed Hermione a small circular container.

Hermione took it cautiously, "What is it?"

"I know about you and Mr Malfoy and I'm no fool, I know what people do in relationships. They're," She whispered the next bit so that no one else but Hermione could here, "Birth Control pills."

"Umm... I don't think I need these, I know how to do contraceptive spells-"

"Of course of course but these are just in case, a back up in case you forget to do the spell. Remember to take them once a day, around the same time each day." Hermione nodded, "umm... thanks?" She put the container in her pocket.

"Oh one more thing," She pulled out a few boxes of pregnancy tests, putting them in a non-see through bag for her, "Just in case."

Hermione hesitantly took the bag, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

Hermione rushed out of the room to find Draco leaning against the wall poking at his cast, "You probably shouldn't do that." She advised him.

He just shrugged and continued to poke at it before the bag in her hand caught his attention, "What's that?"

"umm... it's - I'll tell you later." She quickly finished as she saw Blaise and Pansy stride over.

"So long Ferret!" Hermione said before walking off in the other direction.

"She looks better." Pansy slightly scoffed.

"Yeah, she just jarred it-"

"What happened to your hand!?" Pansy screeched as she inspected his cast.

"Oh... yeah... on the way here I slightly stumbled when I was carrying Granger, we both fell and she landed on my arm. It's officially broken."

"Stupid Mudblood! She could have-"

"SHUT IT PANSY!" Draco snarled.

She slightly sneered at his response, "Why? Afraid she might over hear and get all upset? I guess you wouldn't want your fu-"

"FUCK OFF!"

She smirked and turned on her heel and walked away.

Blaise watched her for a second before turning to Draco, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Draco hissed between gritted teeth he then went back to poking at his cast.

"You probably shouldn't do that." Advised Blaise. A small smirk tugged on Draco's lips as those were the exact words Hermione had just told him.

"umm... Draco? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Blaise asked nervously.

Draco eyed him curiously, Blaise was never nervous, "Sure..." He answered cautiously.

"umm... not here, can we go to the lake or something?"

Draco shrugged and pushed himself off the wall, "Ok."

They both walked in silence as they made their way to the lake. Draco sat down against the tree and Blaise sat next to him.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Draco asked as he conjured up an apple and took a bite out of it.

"I... Firstly if you tell anyone about this I will out you and Granger!"

Draco slightly choked, "What?" He coughed, "I don't know-"

"Don't give me that, I saw you two going at it a few weeks ago in an abandoned class room and I see the way you look at each other so I know it's not just a one time thing."

Draco sat wide eyed for a second, unsure on how to respond, "W-Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Blaise just shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'm sick of messing with people's lives, especially their love lives... especially now."

"Why now?"

"Uhh... that brings me to the thing I wanted to talk about... we're best friends, right?"

Draco thought for a moment, he'd known Blaise before he even started Hogwarts, he knew him when the good times happened. He also thought about how he literally had told Blaise everything - aside from the thing about Hermione -since they were children. "I... I guess we are." Draco said as a small smile snuck onto his lips, he didn't think he had any real friends but seemed that he was wrong.

"So... nothing can change that?"

"... no..."

"Draco... I- I'm... I'm... You know what it doesn't matter."

Blaise went to stand up but Draco stopped him, "Sit down and tell me what it is!"

Blaise sat back down and just as Draco took another bite out of his apple, "I'm gay."

Draco choked for a few minutes before coughing for another few minutes before sitting wide-eyed, processing what he had just been told.

"Y-Your not gay f-for m-me?"

Blaise slightly laughed, "God no! It's some one... else. But I'm not ready to reveal that, not until he is and he seems to be denying it a lot more lately so it might be a while."

Draco thought for a moment before shrugging, "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with it I mean I'm in love with a muggle-born, i'm pretty sure I'm fine if my best-friend is gay." He said carelessly.

Blaise sat wide-eyed for a moment, just staring at him, his mouth slightly agape. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"D-Dude, think about what you just said."

Draco thought for a moment but couldn't figure it out, "I still don't get it?"

"Y-You said you l-loved her!"

Draco shrugged, "Yeah? ... I guess this is news to you; it's not news to me or to Hermione. So... calm down."

Blaise had a loose smile on his lips, "Is it nice?"

"I'm slightly lost?"

"Love. Is it nice?" He asked with dreamy eyes as he sat back against the tree.  
"Yeah, it's the best thing there is. You never think you could feel this way ever again... why?"

Blaise sighed, "Because... I'm worried he's gonna break up with me."

"I don't know who it is so I really cant help you there but trust me, if he does, you could do so much better."

"Thanks."

Draco finished his apple while Blaise practised a few spells.

"It's getting dark, we should head back for dinner." Blaise said holding his hand out for Draco who took it willingly with his good hand.

During dinner Draco looked over at Hermione a few times like always except this time he paid more attention to what Blaise was doing. Every now and then Blaise would look up and then back down again, too quick for Draco to see who he was looking at but one thing he did notice is the tinge of hope that was in his eyes when he looked up and that same tinge of hope disappearing as he looked back down. He knew that look, that's the look he used to get when Hermione doesn't look back at him.

After dinner Draco strolled back to his dorm.

He plopped down on the couch and picked up _the lion the witch and the wardrobe_. He was almost finished and he could see why Hermione liked it so much. About half an hour Hermione walked in, a confused look on her face.

"What's up?" He asked, still reading his book.

"I thought I just... never mind..." She said half heartedly as she sat down in the arm-chair across from him as she continued running through what she heard/saw in the library.

Draco eyed her curiously, "You sure, it seems to be bugging you."

She snapped out of her thoughts and put on a smile, "It's nothing. So what happened after I left?"  
"Well, I guess I should probably tell you. Blaise knows about us."

This caused Hermione to bolt upright in her seat, "What?!"

"Apparently he saw us going at it a few weeks ago in one of the abandoned class rooms, and he said that he saw how we looked at each other and said he could see that it wasn't just a one time thing."

Hermione slightly smiled, "and he didn't tell anyone?"

"No. He's my best friend, he didn't tell anyone... he also told me something else... but... I don't know if im aloud to tell you..."

"How bad is it?"

"It's not bad, it's just... personal."

"Did he ask you not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, but in hind sight he kind of said that if I told anyone he'll out us. I think he only said that because he was scared."

"Well... don't tell me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean there are plenty of things Ginny has told me that I haven't told anyone. So if you're truly is your best friend you won't tell me or anyone else."

He thought for a moment, "Ok. Thanks."

She smiled and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up. She stretched and cranked her neck to the side before letting out an adorable yawn, "I'm going to bed... I'll see you in the morning." She said slightly sad.

"Ok, goodnight Granger."

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Good night Malfoy."

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – The things that can be discovered because of Detention.**

"My hand! Hermione! My hand!" Draco winced as he pulled back from the kiss.

Everything had been going fine, they were able to keep it together but a simple peck on the lips quickly turned into a heated make-out session causing both of them to fall off the couch and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?! I'm sorry! So sorry!" She frantically apologized as she stood up, pulling him up with him. He slightly cradled him casted hand as he waited for the pain to dull.

"It's fine, we just got a bit carried away that's all."

"No, no. I should have had more control, I'm sorry, is shouldn't have let it get that far! Oh God! Your hand is never going to get any better if we keep going like this!"

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch, "You're right – you're always right." She smiled softly and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "What are we going to do?" He sighed.

"I … I guess we could move back into our House Dorms for the next three weeks, I mean that's when Madam Pompfrey said you should be healed right?"

"Yeah."

"We could tell people that they found some sort of wood rot or something or that they're renovating our dorms or something and say that we need to move back for the next few weeks."

Draco stayed silent for a second, "Do you think we should?"

"I don't want to but I think that we have to if you ever want your arms to heal completely."

He exhaled in annoyance, "Fine… But we need to put at least one hour a day aside just so I can see you."

"Ok. How about at three o'clock?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Either the lake or the library?"

"Library, it's been getting colder lately and I don't think hanging around outside for an hour would do us any good… needing warmth and what not." He said the last nit by whispering seductively in her ear. Hermione slightly shivered but held back her natural urges.

"Ok, we'll meet in the library and study together… the corner table?"

"Always."

She slightly hummed as he placed a soft kiss on her head.

She groaned and sat up, "I have detention, again! I have to go, I'll see you after diner."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before gathering her bag and walking out.

…

Hermione took her usual seat in the empty classroom and opened her books to catch up on study – not that she needed it.

Within five minutes McGonagall came storming in, two bloody nosed boys walking behind her. She noticed them immediately, Blaise Zambine and Ron. She slightly stiffened; she hadn't talked to Ron in ages.

"You two, sit!" McGonagall ordered.

"Now, there will be no talking! I will be in my office, right in there, so don't try pulling any tricks." She glared at both boys before striding into her office. Ron groaned and sat down in the seat in front of Hermione. Blaise seemed to smirk before taking a seat next to Hermione. Hermione eyed him for a moment before going back to her books.

"How is everything going for you Granger?" Blaise whispered.

"I'm fine." She answered simply, trying to shrug him off, out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron stiffen as Blaise whispered to her again.

"What are you studying?"

Hermione groaned slightly before turning to him, "Mystical Creatures… By the way, what did you do to Ron to end both of you up in detention."

Blaise eyed Ron before answering, "We were…" She suddenly saw Ron become alert as he spun around in his seat and answered hastily, "Arguing about the upcoming Quiditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor and things got out of hand. That. Is. All." He said the last three words while staring directly at Blaise.

_'Was that? No? Is Blaise hurt?_' Hermione thought before Blaise whispered back to Ron.

"Fuck You Weasly!" He jumped out of his chair and went to storm out.

"Where are you going?" Hermione shouting whispered.

"Leaving!" He hissed, "I can see when I'm unwanted!" He mumbled something and flicked him wand causing an identical clone to appear in the seat next to Hermione. "McGonagall won't know the difference." He sneered before storming out.

Hermione spun around to Ron, "What's wrong with you!?"

He stayed quiet, slumping his shoulders. She rolled her eyes and went back to studying.

After detention she decided to take a walk down to the lake. As she mindlessly kicked a few pebbles she soon noticed the shouting, "I'm so sick of him!"

"Than dump him." She knew who it was immediately, Draco and Blaise.

She eyed them curiously before advancing, watching as Blaise screamed back, "I CAN'T!"

"Dude! I don't know what else I can say! I don't even know who tis dude is so that I can hex him for you! So I have no idea what to say!" She thought maybe she should intervene.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked as she walked up to Draco and interlocked their hands.

The best thing about Blaise is the fact that they can be together in front of him.

Blaise groaned and slid down the tree, "It's nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing? Does this have something to do with Ron in detention earlier?"

There was silence and than Draco's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, "NO!"

Blaise just slightly nodded, "NO!" Draco continued, "NO! SERIOUSLY! OH GOD NO! DUDE! NO! JUST. NO!"

"It just happened! I don't know how but it did!" Screamed Blaise as he stood up waving his hands around frantically.

"SERIOUSLY! HIM?!"

"I COULD ASK THE SAME THING ABOUT HERMIONE BUT I DON'T BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! THINGS CHANGE!"

"umm…" Hermione interrupted, "What's happening?"

Blaise just groaned, "Nothing."

Hermione eyed him curiously before shrugging, "Ok. I'll let it be."

She pulled out her books and laid down on her stomach, "I have some study to do so you two can continue whatever you were talking about."

"I'm gonna head off anyway." Said Blaise as he gathered up his bag; "I'll see you guys later." He sighed as he walked off.

Draco watched him for a moment before sitting down next to Hermione, "What are we studying?" He asked leaning over her shoulder to see the book.

"Memory potions, the dangers and side-affects."

Draco lay down on his stomach as well, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he started taking notes as well.

…

Hermione and Draco were spread out on the couch, Hermione had her feet up on Draco's lap and Draco had his resting on the coffee table. Draco was watching the flames dance in front of him, Hermione was watching Draco.

"Draco?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something… about Blaise?"

Draco slightly tensed but continued, "Sure."

"Please don't get upset with me and I totally understand if you don't want to answer…"

He sighed and looked over at her, "Hermione, what is it?"

"Is Blaise… gay?"

Draco groaned slightly, "How did you find out?"

"Earlier by the lake, I heard him yelling about a guy and how he can't just 'break things off' and what not and that he's afraid he will break up with him… do you know who it is?"

"…yes."

"Can you tell me?" She asked softly.

"… i… I can't, it's not my place to tell… sorry."

"It's fine, I understand. You're a good friend." She suddenly yawned and realised how tired she was. She stretched slightly as she sat up. She leaned over and gave him a soft, lingering, loving kiss on the lips before pulling back with a sad expression, "We're moving out tomorrow…"

He sighed and pushed some of her hair behind her ear before gently cupping her cheek, "I know, but it will be over in no time and we still get to see each other every day, at three o'clock, in the library."

She smiled softly before standing up, "Good night Malfoy."

"Good night Granger."

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**PLEASE DONT GET MAD AT ME!**

**Chapter 23 – Can't sleep.**

"So you're moving back?" Ginny asked with a confused expression.

"Yes. But only for few weeks until they finish the renovation after that I'll be moving back in." Hermione answered calmly as she buttered her toast.

"Cool! We can stay up and talk like we used to!"

"Hey Hermione." Harry said taking a seat next to Ginny.

"Hi Harry."

"Guess what?!" Ginny practically yelled.

"What?"

"Hermione is moving back into the Gryffindor Dorms!" She squealed.

"Awesome! It's not the same without you."

"I'm only staying for a few weeks until they finish the renovations.' Hermione reminded them.

"Ok." Harry shrugged as he started getting his breakfast.

About ten minutes later Ron came storming in, "Hermione!"

She jumped in her seat and quickly snapped her head around to see a fuming and slightly scared Ron, they still weren't on the best of terms, "What do you want?" She said coldly.

"I need to talk to you. Now!" He growled.

She hesitated for a minute before standing up, "Ok, make it quick."

He nodded once and led her out of the hall. He quickly pushed her into a broom closet, locking and silencing the room as he did. He immediately started pacing, ringing his hands with the end of his shirt.

Hermione was now worried, "Ron? Are you ok-"

"What do you know!?" He yelled.

She took a step back at his out burst but remaind calm, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't fucking lie to me!"

"I'M NOT LYING!" She was telling the truth, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"How long have you known!?"

"Known what-"

"I saw you scurry away a few weeks ago, I know you heard and he told me about what happened down at the lake! DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU SHOULD'VE FIGURED IT OUT BY NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!"

It wasn't anger in his eyes but fear and his voice was full of it.

"I…" Hermione thought back for a moment, she thought about the events of yesterday; detention, the lake… '_The lake! Wait… no… could he… Oh My!'_ "Ron are you… are you…"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He screamed, tears threatening to fall, "I JUST…" He suddenly fell quiet, leaning against the wall and sliding down it, "It just… it just… happened… and I… I'm so confused… I don't know." He started to sob, head resting on his knees.

Hermione now understood all the anger that had filled him for the past few months, he was just confused and didn't know what to do so he took it out on everyone around him.

She kneeled down next to him, her voice soft, "It's ok, there's nothing wrong with it, Blaise- wait! What did he tell you?!"

He looked up slightly confused but answered her anyway, "He just said that you overheard what he was going on about and that you probably had put all the pieces together."

Relief spread across her, "Yeah, I just… I think you give me more credit than I deserve, I didn't put all of it together until now."

Everything was quiet for a moment before Ron broke it with his choked voice, "What do I do?"

"I don't know, you don't have to tell people but what you do to do is accept it. Ron this is who you are. You need to understand that."

He nodded slightly, "Thanks… Can we be friends again?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled softly, "Of course. Come on." She stood up and held out a hand for him, "We should probably head back to breakfast before the others start to worry."

"Thanks Hermione."

…

Hermione shifted and tossed and turned in her bed, it wasn't the same! In her other bed at least the smell of Draco lingered on her sheets, there was even the slightest dent in the mattress of where he would sleep but this bed was nothing like that, it would never be like that. She tossed and turned, and fluffed and scrunched her pillows, tossing the blankets on and off and then on again but nothing worked and she didn't have the option of walking across the hall and sneaking into bed with Draco. She sighed and sat up. Shrugging on a coat and a pair of track pants along with her slippers before she slipped out of her Dorm, careful not to wake anyone, and decided to go for a walk around the castle.

Draco lay wide awake in the Slytherin Dorm, it wasn't the same, he felt cold without her close by, her scent was no longer on his sheets and may he point out how small his bed is compared to the one in the Head-Dorms. He sighed and got out of bed, slipping on a pair of sneakers before sneaking out of his dorm so that he could go for a walk.

Hermione sat in the library, her head on the desk.

"Hermione?" Her head snapped up from the familiar voice as Draco walked up to her, his wand luminating the aisle.

"Hi." She sighed and put her head back down on the desk.

He slid in next to her, putting his own head on the desk, they looked at each other for a moment, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same."

He scooched closer and took her hand in his and slowly started stroking the back of it with his thumb, she slightly hummed at the familiar touch.

She sighed, "I talked to Ron today…"

"And?"

"He wanted to know what I knew and that's when I figured it all out... I know about him and Blaise…"

Draco stayed silent and continued stroking the back of her hand.

The stayed like that, in comfortable silence until Hermione felt her eyes start to droop. "Draco…" She moaned.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep without you…"

"… me neither."

"We can handle this… cant we?"

"… You're the most powerful, strong and brave witch I've ever met, you can get through this, I know you can… we can get through this." She slightly nodded, her eyes drooping even lower.

"Draco…"

"mm?"

"I'm tired."

"Ok." He stood up and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the Gryffindor Dorm, she nuzzled into him the whole time. As they reached the Dorm he placed her down on her feet. The both smiled softly at each other, "I love you Draco." She practically whispered.

His heart stopped for a moment, they had only ever told each other that they loved each other twice, he didn't realise it until now. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and gently brushed his lips against hers, "I love you too Hermione." He whispered back.

With that the both went there separate ways, finally being able to fall asleep without the presence of the other near by.

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – A healed arm and a curious Ginny. **

**Two weeks later**

"I don't want to go." Wined Draco as he placed soft kiss along her neck.

"But we have to, we have class." She reminded him as she slowly stood up. He groaned and took her extended hand with his good one so that he could stand up.

They usually meet in the library but they had felt like a little bit more privacy so they met at the lake.

The slowly made their way back to the castle, in comfortable silence, "So when does your cast get off?" Hermione asked half-heartedly while looked around at the birds flying above them.

"In three days according to Madam Pompfrey."

This caused Hermione to snap her head around with a huge smile on her face, "Really?! Three days! Three days until we can…"

He smirked and pulled her close, "Yep." He said as he kissed her, lightly biting her bottom lip as he pulled back.

**Three days later**

As soon as Draco left the hospital wing he knew where she'd be, their dorm.

He headed straight there.

As he soon as the door closed behind him he started taking clothes off. By the time he reached her room he was zipping down his pants. He stopped mid-step as he saw her. Her hair was wild, not messy wild but sexy wild. She was on her side, hand on hip, she was wearing emerald lace panties and bra. She was biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

He grinned and discarded his pants and boxers before crawling on top of her, trailing kisses all the way up to her lips before clashing them against his own. Her hands ran across his chest, wanting – no needing to feel every inch of him. She pulled him closer causing both of them to moan against their kiss. Draco's hands 're-discovered' her soft tender addictive breasts. She ran her hands down to her hips attempting to pull her panties off, desperate to feel him inside her once more. He slightly chuckled and quickly yanked her panties off, tossing them across the room before he swiftly removed her bra before sucking and nibbling her neck. Hermione moaned and entangled her fingers in his hair, slightly tugging on it causing a groan of pleasure to escape his throat sending shivers through her body. He grinned and recapture her lips with his, she moaned once again, before pulling back, slightly gasping, "Please! Oh God Draco! I need you!" He grinned, lifting her thighs before slamming into her. They both moaned in intense pleasure as he did. He slowly with drew from her almost completely before slamming back into her, he repeated this three times before Hermione groaned, "Faster."

He smirked at her want and obeyed. He thrusted harder, deeper and faster into her. Within mere moments he was hitting _that_ spot over and over again. She was screaming his name as he nails clawed into his back. His head was pressing into the nook of her neck while he moaned her name, "Fuck! 'Mione! Yes!"

They were both close to being pushed over the edge, Draco lightly bit Hermione's neck and that was it.

Hermione threw her head back, her thighs quivering, muscles tightened, nails dug into his back as she exploded not once but twice across his length. Draco was also pushed over the edge, biting her neck again as her groaned her name, his hands gripping her small waist as his milky seed exploded into her rushing core. Hermione was still slightly thrashing from the after math as Draco pulled out of, he grinned at the look of pure ecstasy across Hermione's face. He trailed kisses along her jaw, her neck and her shoulder as he rolled over and collapsed on the bed, next to her. They looked at each other for a moment, loose smiles laced across their lips before Hermione swiftly captured his lips with hers, slowly moving herself to straddle his hips causing him to immediately grow hard once again. She pulled back from the intense kiss with a smug look on her face, "Round two?"

Draco smirked back, "Round two."

**Two days later**

Hermione strolled through the Hall, a loose smile on her lips her legs a still a little wobbly from the last few days events. Her and Draco hadn't left their dorms once in the last two days, she knew she had some explaining to do but right now she really didn't care she was lost in a sea of bliss.

She numbly sat down next to Ginny, across from Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! Where have you been!?" Ginny yelled at her.

Hermione kept staring off into space, "Yeah… I was… I… Yeah…" She mindlessly picked up a piece of toast and started buttering it.

"Hermione? Are you ok?"

"I'm brilliant!"

"Oh My God!"

Harry and Ron just looked at her confused, "What?"

Ginny totally ignored them, "You had sex!"

"Ew! Gin, no, not in front of us, please!" Pleaded the two boys.

Ginny continued to ignore them and continued to focus on the blissful Hermione, "You did! Didn't you?!"

Hermione slowly came back to reality, "What? Did what? What did I do?"

"You had sex!" All the Gryffindor table were now looking at them.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Hushed Hermione, "No! I did not!"

"Yes you did! You're blushing! Who is it?!"

"Ginny, NO!"

She huffed and grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her out of the hall, all the way to the Gryffindor Dorms; she dragged her upstairs and sat her down on her bed. "Spill! Now!" Ginny ordered with a huge smile on her face.

"There's nothing to spill!"

"Yes there is! Now stop stalling! Who was it!"

"I can't tell you! Just drop it, please."

"Is it someone I know?"

"…"

"OMG! It is! Is it a Gryffindor?"

"…"

"Is it someone from another house?!"

Hermione slightly nodded as she started to give in.

"I bet it's a Revenclaw! I always thought that if you weren't put into Gryffindor you'd be in Ravenclaw, you've got the brains… so is it a Ravenclaw?"

Hermione slightly shook her head.

"Oh God! It's not a Hufflepuff is it?! Geeze Hermione! I thought you of all people wouldn't fall for a huf-"

"It's not a Hufflepuff." Hermione cut her off quietly.

Ginny sat there for a moment in thought, "Well if it's not a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff that means that…" Her eyes went wide with shock, "A SLYTHERIN?! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH A SLYTHERIN!"

"Shh! Ginny Be Quiet!"

"Oh my god!" She sat there for a moment, "Really?"

Hermione slightly nodded her head, her eyes cautious of her reaction.

"Who?"

Hermione stood up from the bed, heading to the door, "I-I c-can't tell you, I shouldn't have told you this much, I-I can't talk about this, I'm sorry-"

"Malfoy!?"  
Hermione stopped mid-step, '_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

"Draco Malfoy?! Draco –son-of-a-death eater- Malfoy!"

Hermione snapped, "He's changed! He hasn't even seen he's parents since the war! HE'S CHANGED! HE'S A BETTER MAN! AND HE LOVES ME! AND I LOVE HIM BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE WE MADE A BLOODY DEAL THAT WHEN WE GRADUATE IT ENDS SO SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF HIM!"

Hermione and Ginny stood there, in silence, staring at each other.

Ginny was the one who broke the silence, "Is he good?"

"What?"

"In bed. Is he good in bed?" A small smirk playing on the weasly's lips.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, very good… you're fine with it?"

Ginny shrugged, "No one has that big of an outburst over nothing, and I remember you saying that it is going to end after graduation?"

Hermione dropped her head and walked back over to the bed, "Yeah…"

"But you love him?"

Hermione sighed, a small smile playing on her lips as she thought about it, "Yeah."

Ginny shrugged again, "Ok. I think it's confusing and twisted and messed up but… ok."

Hermione smiled at her, "Thank you and please don't tell anyone, the only other person who knows is Blaise Zambine and that's because he saw me and Draco… doing… stuff in an empty classroom."

Ginny's eyes widened, "A classroom, in broad daylight?!"

Hermione slightly blushed, "Yeah."

"Wow! Wait, how come you moved back in then?"

"Oh that doesn't matter but I am moving back into the Head-Dorms tomorrow."  
Ginny's smile slightly dropped, "Sorry but i… I just need to, I have trouble sleeping without him."

Ginny's smile was back up as she perched her head on her hands, "So, how did this all start?"

Hermione sighed, knowing there was no turning back now, "Well, it all started about…"

**Did you like it? Please Review!**

**yes, yes, i know. Alot of Dramione Stories have Ginny finding out and everything, but i kind of want it to be, sooo... deal with it!. **


	25. Chapter 25

**It's starting to come to an end. There will be three more chapters after this one. **

**I hope you like it it, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 25 – Realisation**

"Hi!" Hermione slightly squealed as she jumped into Draco's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, arms around his neck pulling him into a short passionate kiss. She pulled back with a big grin on her face.

"Hi?" He asked quizzically, "Why are you so … this?"

She unhooked her legs and landed on her feet, "I feel like a big weight has been lifted and I'm free to just, do this!" She said pulling him back down into another quick kiss.

As she pulled back Draco was slightly dazed, before he shook it off and gripped her face staring into her eyes cautiously, "What did you take?"

She shoved him playfully, "I didn't take anything! I – well you should probably know – Ginny knows."

"What?"

"She figured it out but she's fine with it and she said that she won't tell anyone and I think im like this because I got to talk to her about it. You know?"

"No."

"Well, being a girl, who every now and then needs to vent, it was a 'good' vent. A vent about _you._" She said, wrapping arms back around his neck, pulling him closer.

"What did you mean 'good vent'?"

"I mean I got to talk about you and how amazing you are and we also got to talk about how amazing you are in bed."

"You told a Weasly about our sex life?!"

Hermione just shrugged, "She's my best friend, it's what we do. She's told me about Harry, apparently he's a quick finisher but he always makes it up to her."

"Ha! Who would have thought!? The Boy Who Lived doesn't have any 'self-control'"

"Speaking about our sex life." She said leaning up once again, capturing his lips once again.

He went to deepen the kiss but she pulled back and started to slowly back away from him, a wicked grin on her face before she spun around and darted up the stairs.

Draco growled and started chasing after her, discarding his shirt as he raced up the stairs.

As he swung the door open he found that Hermione was already ridded of clothes and waiting for him with a lustful grin.

He stalked over to her, discarding his pants and boxers as he did. He crawled on top of her, attacking her neck as he does before clashing their lips together, their tongues fighting for dominance, Draco soon winning as his hands teased her aroused breasts.

"Draco." She pleaded as he sucked and nibbled her neck.

He grinned, "Yes?"

"Please." She slightly gasped in desperation.

"What do you want Granger?" He said in between nips.

"You!"

"What do you want me to do Granger?"

"Fuck me! I want you to Fuck me!" She yelled in slight annoyance.

"My pleasure." He smirked before slamming into her.

They both moaned at the familiar sensation.

Draco started pounding into her, harder, faster, deeper, hitting her spot over and over again.

Hermione was screaming in ecstasy as he continued to attack her neck, groaning and moaning against his kiss as he did so.

With in mere minutes they were both screaming each other's name as they exploded against each other.

As they started to regain their strength Draco went to pull out but Hermione gripped his shoulders, rolling him over so that she was on top, Draco still inside her. She grinned and started kissing his chest. She sucked and nibbled and sucked until she pulled back with a loud smack, grinning at her handy work, marking him as hers with a gorgeous hickey.

She grinned at him and started to slowly ride him, making sure he was recovered but what she probably didn't realise is that he was ready the moment she flipped him over. Draco had his head tilted back and so did Hermione as she picked up the pace. Her hands press against his chest, nails slightly digging in. His hands were firmly clasped on her waist, pulling her down faster and harder as he slightly met her thrusts with his own. Hermione could feel it building once again. She screamed his name, her nails scratching down his chest as she released for a second time. Draco held onto her hips as he continued his thrusts, riding out her orgasm, causing her to explode a third time. Draco couldn't hold onto it any longer, he thrusted one last deep, hard thrust as his milky seed exploded inside her.

Hermione collapsed on his chest, both breathing heavily as she slowly rolled off him. She turned her head over to him, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Umm…" He reached over and flicked his wand causing the time and date to shine on the roof, "Five Fifteen. Why?"

She ignored his question and reached into her dresser, pulling out a small pillbox. Taking a blue pill out and taking it before putting the pill box away again.

She rolled back over to face Draco.

He furrowed his eyes, "What was that?"

"Birth Control pills, Madam Pompfrey gave them to me."

He nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling, the time and date still hung there, he soon furrowed his eyes, "Hermione?"

"What?"

"It's the 15th."

"And?"

"That means we graduate in two weeks…"

Hermione felt a pang in her chest, tears pricking at her eyes.

Draco felt slightly empty at the realisation, his heart slightly aching.

It seemed like just yesterday they were making out in the corridor for the first time and now, everything seemed to be coming to an end.

Without a word, Hermione got up and headed to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind her tears streamed down her face, she went to her knees, her arms wrapping around her torso as small cries escaped her lips. She quickly reached up and turned on the tap, hoping Draco wouldn't hear her crying. She leaned back against the door, her knees to her chest, her head hung as tears continued to fall.

As soon as the door closed behind Hermione he heard her crying and his heart broke even more. He slowly made his way over to the door, but he didn't go in, he just kneeled down. He rested his forehead on the door along with his hand, an attempt to somehow tell her he was there but he knew it wouldn't work at this point tears fell. A few loose tears fell at the realisation that he would lose her, for good… but they made the deal and he stuck by his deals and he didn't even know if she wanted to be with him after they graduated and so he stayed there, and so did she. Both crying at the realisation that it was all going to be over in a mere two weeks and that they'd be gone from their lives… _forever._

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**please don't yell at me because of this chapter!**

**Chapter 26 – Goodbye. **

Hermione and Draco went along as they had been for the next two weeks; ignoring the fact that everything was coming to an end.

"Now, I'd like everyone to raise a glass to our seniors as today was there official last day at Hogwarts."

The whole room raised their glasses

Harry had his eyes on Ginny and she had hers on him.

Ron and Blaise were looking at each other, neither caring if they got caught right now, they needed it.

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as she looked over at Draco who seemed to be looking back at her.

"Good luck and Farewell!"

With that the clinking of glasses broke everyone out of their gazes.

After dinner everyone headed back to their dorms, Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Dorm; Draco went to the Slytherin Dorm, both of them needing to spend some time with their friends.

Later that night Hermione went to leave, "I've got to head back now, finalise my packing."

"I'll walk you out." Ron said.

Hermione smiled as she looked around at the group of Gryffindor. She couldn't believe it was all coming to an end.

Her and Ron walked down the corridors in comfortable silence until they came to her dorm. Draco seemed to have just gone in and Blaise was waiting outside.

A small smile laced both boys' lips as they saw each other. Hermione tried to act as if she didn't see anything, bidding Ron farewell before giving them some privacy.

As she closed the doo behind her she found Draco sitting on the couch, staring at the fire, lost in thought, turning the book, _the lion the witch and the wardrobe_, in between his hands.

Hermione smiled softly and went and sat next to him, laying down, resting her head in his lap. He numbly started running his finger through her hair. Hermione hummed at the familiar feeling.

After about half an hour of silence Hermione sat up, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips before standing up, holding her hands out to him. He looked up at her, they both had sadness in their eyes but love was also there. Neither needed to say anything, they didn't need to.

Hermione kissed him softly once again when he stood up. She took his hand, interlacing their fingers as she led him upstairs. They stood in her room, staring at each other, their eyes saying all that needed to be said.

Hermione slowly started taking her clothes off and so did Draco before they were just standing there before Hermione kissed him once again. Deepening it this time as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing against her back, needing her closer to him. They slowly started to make their way over to the bed. He gently laid her down, never breaking once from the kiss as he crawled on top of her.

Her hands ran down his chest, wanting to stay in this moment forever as she wrapped them around him and pulled him even closer.

Draco cupped her cheeks as he continued to kiss her attentively. He started trailing soft kisses down her jaw, neck, shoulder, arms, chest, stomach, legs and all the way up again. He wanted – no – needed to remember every inch of her. He placed another soft kiss on her lips before he started gently sucking her neck. Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes, "Draco…" She slightly choked. He looked up at her as a tear slid down her cheek. He gently kissed it away, "I know… I know." With that he recaptured her lips with his, a soft and loving kiss is what it was, a kiss that said everything, everything they'd been through, everything they'd felt and it also said, '_I love you… I'll always love you.'_ Draco slightly lifted her thigh before slowly sliding into her warm waiting folds.

They both moaned against their kiss, Hermione's lips slightly trembling. They continued to kiss softly, both moaning as he slowly, deeply and lovingly thrusted into her. This continued until they felt it start to rise. Draco slightly intensified the kiss; Hermione met his intensity with her own. They both slightly gasped against the kiss as her milky juices covered his length while his heated seed exploded into her core one last time. As he slowly pulled out of her she closed her eyes, forcing the tears way. He whispered softly in her ear, "I love you Hermione Granger."

With that he got up and went to his own room.

Hermione kept her eyes squeezed shut until she heard the door close behind him. With that she let more tears fall as she rolled onto her side, holding herself as she fell asleep with one thing ringing in her ears, his voice and those three words, '_I love you.'_

…

The next day was slightly depressing. She didn't see Draco in the morning.

Her and her friends all went for one last walk around the grounds, laughing and talking about things they did and where they did it.

Graduation was excruciatingly hard for Hermione, Draco hadn't looked at her once although she saw the rings under his eyes – he hadn't slept last night – and the sadness on his face, but what was probably the hardest thing… her parents weren't there, they would never be there for any of Hermione's future milestones, they would never meet their grandchildren or her future husband… she'd never see them again.

Graduation finished and they were now all standing on the platform for the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other and took a deep breath before boarding.

As the train jolted forward Ginny came in and sat down next to Hermione and Harry.

"Have you seen this?" Ginny asked handing Hermione the Daily Prophet.

She shook her head and read the article.

**_Malfoy's Found Dead_**_._

_Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy were found in one of the Malfoy's holiday homes late last night. _

_Both were found dead in their bed. _

_The ministry has confirmed that Lucious Malfoy killed his wife before killing himself out of insanity. _

_No more information has been released at this moment in time. _

Hermione slightly gasped, "I… I'm going to go say goodbye to few of the others."

Ron stood up with her, "Yeah, I'll come with you."

Hermione mentally sighed; she didn't want him coming with her. As soon as they were out of sight from Harry and Ginny Ron turned to Hermione, "I'm going to say good-bye… to _him_."

Hermione nodded in understanding, with that Ron darted down the train to Blaise's compartment.

Hermione saw them enter an empty compartment together as she reached Draco's she knocked lightly on the door, "Draco?"

Luckily he was alone; he looked up with red eyes, "Hermione?"

She sighed and sat down next to him, closing the door and curtain behind her. She reached over and laced her fingers into his, "I'm sorry… about your parents."

He took a shaky breath before leaning over and resting his head in the nook of her neck. Hermione numbly ran fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. Eventually they moved so that Draco was sitting with his feet up on the opposite seat while Hermione lay down with her feet tucked up and head in his lap. They seemed to stay like that until Blaise came back, he was red eyed and puffy cheeked. As he saw the couple he decided to wait outside to give them some privacy.

Hermione slowly sat up her hands trembling as she looked over at Draco.

She wanted to say something but didn't know what, what could she say that would sum it all up?

Draco took her shaking hands in his, gently rubbing the back of them with his thumb as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss didn't deepen but it did linger, it only stoped when Hermione's tears rolled down her cheek causing Draco to pull back and gently wipe it away.

She took a shaky breath before leaning forward and whispering softly in his ear, "I love you Draco." With that she stood up, just before she opened the door, without turning around, "**_Goodbye_**."

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – a rainy day. **

Hermione sat on her beanbag; her feet tucked under her, a warm cup if tea in her hands. Ginny and Harry were sprawled out on the couch together and Ron had his feet hanging over the side of one of the armchairs.

"Will this storm ever end?!" Ginny complained.

It had been three months since they graduated, Hermione was studying biological links in Mystical Diseases, she has her own small two bed-room; one bathroom house – where the four of them were currently stuck at until the blustering storm ended.

"Why don't we do something? Play a game maybe?" Harry suggested.

"Good idea, I have Scrabble." Hermione suggested. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement so Hermione got up and went to go get it when.

**_KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!_**

They all looked at each other curiously before Hermione went to answer it, as soon as she opened the door she was attacked, no harmfully but passionately. She didn't realise who it was until his lips met hers, '_Draco…'_ She hadn't forgotten about him once over the last three months - it was worse at night time. Just as she went to lean into it he pulled back panting and that's when she finally saw him. He was drenched from head to toe, only wearing a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt, which were all soaked, his blonde hair stuck to his forehead and his face was flushed.

"Draco what are-"

"I miss you and I don't give a DAMN about some stupid deal that we made because I love you! I don't care who knows! I don't give a damn if people judge me because I love you!" A huge smile was on Hermione's face ever since he first started talking.

"Hermione will you be my girlfr-"

Hermione cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and clashing their lips together once more. They both slightly moaned at the sensation they had missed so much but Hermione quickly broke away when she heard Ginny, "ummm…. Hermione?"

Hermione saw a grinning Ginny, a jaw-dropped Harry and Ron. Ron soon jumped out of his seat pointing at them hysterically, "I KNEW IT!"

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	28. EPILOGUE (chapter 28)

**here it is, the final chapter, the epilogue. I hope you like how i wrap everything up and thanks for reading!**

**Epilogue.**

**_*EIGHT MONTHS LATER*_**

Draco and Hermione had moved into the Malfoy Manor together a few weeks after they got back together. They were now sprawled out on the couch writing a list 'Certain Wedding Guests' and 'Possible Wedding Guest.'

Draco sighed, "This would be a lot less stressful if it didn't need to be rushed." He complained.

"Well it's not my fault I got pregnant the night you proposed."

Draco grinned at her, he still wasn't completely used to the fact that she was carrying his child AND was going to be his wife.

Hermione was also smiling at the memory of the night he proposed.

**_*Week and a Half ago.* _**

_It was a big romantic thing; he took her to her favourite restaurant and then took her for a walk along a lake before getting down on one knee and proposing. _

_That night was spectacular – a lot of sex!_

But what she was mainly smiling at was the memory of the next morning.

_She wondered into Draco's study in search of a good book to read, she was wearing one of Draco's shirts and nothing else, her hair was still ruffled from sex and she still had that sort of aura about her. When she finally picked a book and went to leave something caught her eye. She turned on her heal and walked up to the Malfoy Family Tree painted across the wall and there it was. Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucious Malfoy were linked and had a little flower growing between them. Hermione stood there for a moment, her eyes wide before she called for him, "DRACO!" _

_"YEAH!?" _

_"CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!?" _

_"WHY?!" _

_"JUST GET DOWN HERE!" She practically squealed. _

_She soon heard Draco coming down the stairs and into the room. _

_"What is it?" He asked curiously. _

_She just pointed to the wall and that's when Draco's eyes widened as well, "Is that?" _

_"Yep." _

_"So you're?" _

_"Yep!"_

_"I'm gonna be a dad?!"  
"YEP!" _

_"YOU'RE PREGNANAT?!" _

_"I'M PREGNANT!" She squealed as he lifted her up and spun her around the room. _

_After a lot of spinning he finally set her down only to place a quick passionate kiss on her lips. They smiled at each other before Hermione slightly giggled out of excitement, "I'm Pregnant!"_

Only people close to them, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Blaise knew about the pregnancy and Ginny seemed to be the most excited out of all of them – already shopping for baby stuff and talking about names and all that sort of stuff.

Over the next two months a lot of stuff happened, Harry proposed to Ginny – their wedding would be four months after Ginny graduates.

Around the same time Harry and Ginny got engaged Ron finally came-out, a few weeks later he went and found Blaise who was more than willing to get back together.

**THE WEDDING. **

**(A/N the song for the wedding is ****_Something I need _****by****_ One Republic.)_**

Hermione sat in the car, nervously tapping her knee. Ginny reached over and placed a hand on her bouncing knee, "Cold feet?"

Hermione had a huge smile on her face, "No. I'm excited!"

"Well, you look beautiful." She said before she sat back in her seat.

It was true, she did look beautiful. Her dress had a fitted corset top and flared out bottom, it kind of reminded her of Cinderella. Her hair was in perfect ringlets, the front of it pinned back with white flowery pins, one blue flower as her something blue – also her something borrowed considering it was from Ginny. She said that her dress was her something new, and her something old, what she prized the most, her engagement ring that sat on her right hand ring-finger, it was his mother's engagement ring; white gold band with a constellation marked out in diamonds, Hermione couldn't find out which one it was – according to Draco it was rare and only appeared once every hundred years. Draco's wedding ring was loosely sitting on her pinkie. She smiled down at the ring and then back up at Ginny.

A few minutes later they arrived.

After a few minutes of struggle Hermione was finally able to get out of the car, dress unharmed.

They had decided to get married by a lake, which happened to be the lake where he proposed. She could see the ceremony set up in the distance. A trellis over the top of the ceremony that had light pink, yellow and white roses weaved across the top. White seats with light pink and white roses decorating the legs were set up either side of the aisle, which was marked out with a silver runner. They had invited closes friends and family – well closest thing they had to family. The Weasly's, which she could clearly see because of their fiery red hair, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Hagrid, even McGonagal as well as a few co-workers they had become friends with.

She soon spotted Draco's blonde hair; he was slightly pacing in front of the minister. But he seemed to stop when the minister said something causing him to look over at them, even from this distance she swore she saw him smile at her.

Her and Ginny made there way down to the ceremony to find Harry waiting for them at the begging of the aisle. Ginny gave Hermione a confirming nod and stood, ready to start, at the end of the aisle while Harry linked arms with Hermione, whispering to her, "You ready?"

She just smiled and nodded.

The music started up, a soft, slow, violin version of _Something I Need _by_ OneRepublic_.

Ginny walked first, as she was about ¾ down the aisle Hermione and Harry started to walk. Everyone's eyes were on her but Hermione's were on Draco's, she slightly blushed and her smile grew even wider as he gave her a grin and a quick wink.

As soon as he saw her, his heart skipped a beat, she was beautiful – she was always beautiful but right now she was… there's no words to describe. A small smirk rested on his lips as he gave her a quick wink and his heart leapt when he saw her smile grow and a small blush spread across her cheeks

Everything seemed to disappear and it was just the two of them, nothing else mattered except each other.

As she finally reached him he so desperately wanted to pull her close and kiss her but he couldn't. He took her hand in his as Harry handed her over and helped her up the small podium. She handed her small boquet of roses to Ginny just before Ginny took a seat in between Harry and Ron.

Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful."

She grinned and whispered back, "I know."

He smirked at her comment and then the ceremony started.

It went like all wedding ceremonies went and then came the vowels.

Draco went first, "Hermione Jean Granger, there are no words to completely describe you. Ever since I first met you I knew you were different from any other girl that I would ever meet. I picked on you, called you horrible things, hexed your teeth and when you snapped back or would start shouting at me all I could think about is how amazing and strong you are and when you punched me and called me a foul loathsome evil little cockroach my heart leapt with joy – for some twisted reason. You understand me, you make me smile and you're the best thing in my life, I'm so glad I ran into you in that corridor late at night and I'm so glad you chose me. Thank you, I love you Hermione." He said slipping the ring onto her finger, it was white gold and had a huge diamond in the middle. On the inside, the words '_Amare, et in aeternum semper'_ which, translated into English, read '_love, forever and always.'_

Hermione had tears of joy pricking her eyes.

She took a shaky breath and smiled at him as she started her vows, "Draco Lucious Malfoy, you're a foul loathsome evil little cockroach – well you used to be; now you're the man I love. You've always bugged me, I thought I hated you, maybe I did but I also respected you – is that weird? I'm so glad I fell asleep in the library that night and ran into you when I was rushing back to the Gryffindor Dorms. We've been through a lot together and I wouldn't change a thing about it. I love you Draco and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." With that she slid the gold band onto his finger, it also had engraved on it, _'Amare, et in aeternum semper'_

"Hermione, do you take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Draco, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

He smirked, "I don't know…" She playfully hit his shoulder, "Ok, ok. I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Draco quickly pulled Hermione close and kissed her passionately. Slightly dipping her down before swinging her back up again. The crowd cheered and they finally broke apart and walked down the aisle as everyone tossed flower petals in the air.

The reception was at a local ball room, the centrepieces were white and pink lilies. And everything was perfect, there were speeches and dancing, everyone had a lot of fun. Hermione tossed the bouquet and Blaise was the one who 'caught' it, by accident obviously. Him and Ron were sitting at the table talking when Draco decided to magically redirect the bouquet to land in his lap just as the two of them were about to kiss.

They went to Europe for their honeymoon, a two-month honey moon at that and by the end of it Hermione had a small bump forming.

About three months after their honeymoon they found out they were having twins.

At the end of Hermione's third trimester Hermione was screaming in pain as she gave birth to their twins, one daughter, Stella Narcissa Malfoy, and one son, Scorpious Draconous Malfoy. Both blue eyed and blonde hair, just like every Malfoy except they had Hermione's frizzy hair, which inevitably caused an angry teenage Stella.

Four years after they had the twins Hermione had their third child, a boy, Lucious Zambini Malfoy. He fortunately got the slickness of Draco's hair.

They were happy; they always were when they were together and they always reminisced about those months in Hogwarts when they were together.

Harry and Ginny got married, Ginny gave birth to their three children, James Sirus Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter.

Ron and Blaise got married about two years after Hermione and Draco, they adopted a daughter two months after that from a magical adoption agency, Roselleta 'Rosy' Anne Zambini, conveniently she had red hair, the Weasly's signature trademark.

Hermione and Draco stood next to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Blaise – all waving their children off as the Hogwarts express jolted forward. They stayed until it was completely out of sight.

As the train disappeared into the distance Ron turned to the rest of them, his hand interlaced with Blaise's, "Do you guys want to head to the burrow for lunch?"  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

…

Just as Draco went to get out of the car Hermione pulled him back in, flicking her wand – locking the doors.

He looked over at her in confusion but then smirked as he saw the lust in her eyes.

After all these years they still had trouble containing themselves but they didn't care anymore.

She quickly pulled him into a heated kiss as she swiftly moved from her seat to his lap. She reached down and slowly reclined the seat, never breaking from the kiss once. Draco slightly grinned as she reached for his belt, quickly unzipping his pants, freeing him.

Hermione quickly discarded her panties, pleased with the fact she chose to where a dress today instead of pants. Hermione tilted her head back and moaned as she pushed down on him, Draco moaning with her as he nibbled and sucked on her neck. She clashed their lips as she felt it rising. He gripped her hips and thrusted up to meet hers, going deeper and faster as her muscles tightened, biting his bottom lip as she exploded across him, immediately being met by his heated seed exploding deep into her core.

She kissed him softly before moving to be sitting in her seat once again as she slipped her underwear back on, both of them grinning at each other as they tidied up.

Draco opened the car door for his wife, courteously holding his hand out for her. She smiled softly and took it while getting out of the car, Draco closed the car door behind her just before he pushed her against it and started trailing soft kiss along her neck. She slightly giggled, "Why, , what are you doing?" She asked teasingly.

He pulled back grinning, he pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear before replying, "I believe I was kissing my wife, ." She grinned and pulled him into a quick passionate kiss before she pulled away and laced their finger together, "We better head in before they start to wonder." She suggested.

Draco sighed in annoyance and reluctantly agreed.

Lunch was pleasant; they had one of Molly's traditional big lunches, Blaise, Draco, Harry and Ron all talking about Auror business in the lounge room while Ginny, Molly and Hermione made simple chit-chat in the dining room.

Around four o'clock Hermione and Draco headed home.

By the time they got home it was about 5:30, they were both still full from lunch so they skipped dinner.

They now sit in front of the fireplace; Hermione had her feet up on Draco's lap while Draco had his up on the coffee table. Hermione was going through her recent findings on the Werewolf DNA strands while Draco finished some of his paperwork from a recent raid. Hermione got sick of looking at the same three charts over and over again and decided she felt like reading a book.

She got up and went into the study to get one. About ten minutes later she finally settled on one, she hadn't read it in a few years and just the thought of it brought a smile to her face, _the lion the witch and the wardrobe._ She picked it up and a piece of paper fell out of it. She eyed it curiously before picking it up and unfolding it. A huge smile spread across her face as she looked down at the faded and worn photo, Draco and her at the senior ball, dancing while laughing at what Luna said. She soon felt two warm, familiar arms wrapped around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder, "I remember that, it was the first photo I had of us." He said softly.

She smiled and leaned into him, "Do you remember how much struggle we had back then?"

"Yes but I also remember the mind blowing sex, that's one thing that hasn't changed." She could practically feel his smirk.

"We should frame this." She suggested.

"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow," He said pushing the book and photo out of her hand and turning her around to face him, "but right now I want to do this." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips, "And this." He kissed her once more, "And this." He said kissing her while laying her down on the desk. "And this." He moaned as he slid his hand up her dress. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer before something caught her eye and she sat up immediately sat up, looking at the wall with the Family Tree.

"What?" He asked her curiously before following her gaze and realising what she was looking at.

They both smiled and looked at each other, "I'm pregnant." She said slightly giggling with excitement.

"Again." He replied with a smirk.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss, this one full of excitement.

He pulled back with a smirk. "I guess we should celebrate then!" He said gripping her hips and pulling her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he started practically running up the steps, Hermione laughing at his enthusiasm before he chucked her down on the bed before crawling up her.

She smiled up at him and just before their lips clashed once more, "I guess we should."

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	29. FAREWELL!

Hello! Valued Dramione FANS!

THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY THROUGH TO THE END AND FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK - considering this was my first ever HP based FanFic.

I'm hoping to publish another Dramione story sometime next year - after christmas - i've got the basics laid out - it will be a Romance/Tragedy but if you do decided to read it, I hope you like it.

I also would like to thank anyone and everyone who has even given this story a chance. It would also be super amazing if you checked out some of my other stories (most of them are The Mortal Instruments) but i'm hoping to change it up a bit.

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING AND THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
